


Fire In Your Eyes

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dom/sub Play, Fighting, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: In all the confusion, the fighting, the bitterness and the grief, Bruce realizes he’s made another grave mistake. So obsessed with robbing Lex and fighting Clark, he forgot to pay attention to his own health. Specifically his medication. After over ten years of religiously using suppressants, he’s forgotten to take them as well as get them refilled. Can he swallow his pride or will Alfred have to do this the hard way?





	1. No Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather a mass throw together of stuff, I hope it's come out better than I think. Sorry if you're not into the ship, I usually prefer the father/son aspect but I just couldn't resist it this time. Also, Jeremy Irons is so hot.

Breathe.

 

Just. Breathe. 

 

Sat on the floor of his bedroom, Bruce fought against the urge to start panting. He’d found the empty suppressants canister on the floor under a discarded shirt from previous nights. Alfred had been too disappointed after the funeral to visit him for a few days and the place was becoming unkempt. Bruce could hardly blame him, he’d been the major player in Clark Kent's death and deserved every dark look and disappointed sigh the faithful Butler gave him. 

 

He’d also deserved the dressing down, the shouting, the white knuckled hand gripping his shirt and pushing him against the wall as the Butler snarled in his face. He’d wanted to argue, wanted to find ground to stand on, but he knew he had nothing. Not when Alfred had made so many attempts to make him SEE the truth, to prevent this and all Bruce had done was charge like bull in a china shop, uncaring for whether he was a pawn in someone else's game. 

 

Alfred had apologized a few hours later for his outburst but he couldn't hide how disappointed he’d been in Bruce this time. He’d endangered the world with his actions, having removed the most powerful of heroes from the public. Bruce had apologized for not listening, had promised to start listening again because in truth he knew Alfred only wanted the best for him and him only. He just wanted back that boy he’d spent so many years raising. No matter the fighting, the injuries and the scars the money they spent building the cave, every day, Alfred had been there. Every day since he’d been born.

 

He pushed aside the open photo album to crawl to his knees and pull open the bottom drawer of his dresser. 

Bruce had spent the past two nights looking through old family pictures, his mother and father, of Alfred holding him while his mother climbed into a car, of Bruce running about on the lawns, sat on Alfred’s knee during a massive dinner party, the Butler clearly saving him from getting lost among the guests. He’d smiled at one his mother clearly adored though as it had been loose, removed from the small corner holders so many times. 

 

It was him and Alfred, Alfred holding a three-year-old Bruce above his head in one hand and laughing as he smiled. His father stood to the side admiring the sight with pride. 

 

_ “The sky's the limit” _

 

He’d remembered then his love for planes. The model his father had in glass cases in one of the studies. Long gone now but the picture was clear in his head. 

Alfred had promised to him over dinner one night he’d teach the boy to fly. He kept that promise, when they got the helicopter, Alfred teaching him the controls and basic maneuvers before hiring another expert to finish the job. 

 

He’d cried himself to sleep for the first time since his parent’s died and awoken in pain, sweating like the room was fifty degrees and his sleeping shorts soaked in slick. 

 

“Come on, Come on…” he growled while digging through the old papers, small boxes and unopened or half used bottles of pills he’d collected.

 

He could have sworn he had some reducers in here, he’d stopped using a bottle half way through his twenty-fourth year and hooked himself to suppressants completely. 

 

Bruce had gone from a slim, wiry and athletic omega boy to a broadly shouldered bodybuilder with the help of blood doping, protein diets, testosterone injections and religious fitness routines. 

 

But just having the body look of an Alpha wouldn’t prevent his true dynamic. He’d hated being an Omega from the day his heats started. All the damming looks he got at school, the bullies, the way his father talking about claiming papers. He’d fought tooth and nail not to be claimed and his mother had thankfully taken his side. 

 

“Yes!” He pulled out the half used bottle of reducers with shaking hands and slumped back against the dressers popping the top and dry swallowing two. He’d never been claimed and had been determined to never be. He was his own man and he needed no owner. 

 

But he knew this was not going to be as simple as sleeping it out, playing with himself and hiding away like in his teens. This heat was stronger than his first and he had a feeling he’d be in serious danger if he tried to leave the safety of the old manors grounds while his pheromones ran rampant, permeating the air in every corner of the room, he guessed by now it had seeped through the whole lake house. 

 

He wondered idly as he brought his breathing back into check if Alfred had any plans on coming back to the house yet. The place could do with a clean and his fridge definitely needed refilling, but Bruce felt more concern towards the Butler’s dynamic. 

 

Alfred was an Alpha male. He didn't need to be as big as Bruce to prove it either, he just bleeds power, an almost ominous presence of dominance that Bruce had prayed he could emulate by glaring. But no matter his size, his scars, his fighting skills, children still ran to him and he still found himself unable to resist the need to care. 

 

He’d wanted a family, but as times changed and the wars he fought became that much more dangerous he’d resigned himself to loneliness. To his Dark Knight. 

 

Holes in the wall of the manor, told stories of nights after the deaths of his parents, of anger and lies, of deceit. 

 

He didn't want to believe his father had started the war on the streets or at least been a part of it. But the evidence as Alfred had said, was too clear. Thomas Wayne had planned to play this game himself, he started some the fighting, the drug wars, buying and selling illegally through the business to cause the gangs to riot. Letting his name do the work and then buy the weapons, the protective gear, take out the villains for the credit. 

 

All Bruce had done was take that place. Become the hunter for the master. But he’d had a much bloodier view. Thomas hadn't planned on his own people taking him out he’d probably never even suspected it. Bruce had let them all pay for their parts. 

 

Crawling to the door he pulled himself up against the frame and stumbled for the bathroom. 

A cold shower might help him clear his head, he’d have to go into the city today to see how work on the new tower was coming, the mess had been so extensive it could be a full year before his company was back to even half it’s size. Until then he’d moved everyone out, burnt thought several millions buying out a block of offices in Canada and moving everyone and their families as far from Gotham as possible. He still planned on a head office here, but not to the extent that it had been.

 

From the bathroom, he padded through the house clearing up stray clothes, old wine bottles and leaving the bags of trash outside to remove later. 

He doubles his reducers before he left, uncaring whether it would make him drowsy, he wasn’t in the mood to drive himself anyway. 

 

But barely two hours into his visit to the building site, he’d removed his coat, undone the tie, downed two bottles of water and found he’d forgotten to pick the reducers up on his way out. He left in a hurry to find an Omega based pharmacy, the on site emergency Doctor checked him over but refused to give him an injection for fear of causing a heart attack. She refilled the suppressants and reducers, gave him rehydration salts and sanitary items for the discharge, told him he had to see it through for own safety and reminded him he had to suffer a heat at least every three years or he’d be making them worse for every one he skipped. 

 

She called him a taxi home when it became apparent he’d be unable to walk down the road to taxi rank without been caught. His scent was already starting to fill the air.

 

Bruce Wayne would never admit to needing the driver’s help out of the car and to his own door like some elderly man, but his legs were just uncooperative. He paid the man three times as much as he should even though the Beta had already made it clear he wasn’t about to tell anyone what he’d learned. 

 

Bruce lay on the sofa half dressed, having stripped himself of his shirt, allowing himself to just enjoy the last hour of the reducers before he submits to riding out the pain. 

 

Omega’s weren’t hated these days in Gotham. After some drug in the water had rendered most Beta females infertile, Alpha and Omega had taken to the breeding ranks. Omega males being saved from slavery and oppression to being in demand and raised into ranks to equal the other sexes. 

 

His father had been wishing to sell Bruce to another wealthy family’s young Alpha Daughter. In belief, they would build a strong generation of Wayne's, but that was just years before his parents died and the deal fell through. 

 

Bruce had to be the only male Omega he could think of that hadn’t at least been claimed. The few that worked for him, were either married to their mates or had already carried. But the day he found an Alpha to trust was a distant dream.

 

He’d had many dreams over the years of Alfred. 

 

Wondering if he offered himself to the Alpha, would he accept to mate the boy he’d spent so many years caring for. He’d only thought about it for posterity sake. Being claimed would calm his heats, lessen them and he’d feel safer from other Alpha’s when they scented Alfred on him. He’d even considered having the man’s pups. Having that generation of Wayne’s that Alfred had muttered on about so much. 

 

As he lay on the sofa with the ideas of being pregnant with Alfred’s pups he reached down to stroke himself and hissed when his hand meant the straining erection. 

Looking out over the lake toward the woods he could just see the edge of the trailer Alfred now lived in. The older male feeling he shouldn't need to be in the house to play ‘maid’ now Bruce was older enough to look after himself. But since Bruce had never ended his contract nor told him he could leave, Alfred had stayed beside him like the family he’d grown to be. Helping him with every venture he threw himself into. 

 

Bruce whined low in his throat as he unbuckled his trousers pushing down the material to reach between his legs, fingering his wet hole. 

 

Alfred had seen him through heats, supplied him with medication and protection when Bruce was young. But when the manor fell and he began to hold off his heats religiously they both seemed to forget the long term effects it could have. 

 

Now he lay here, desperate and alone unable to shake the thought of the older male from his mind. 

 

_ “Not bad for an Omega”  _

 

The jibe from Clark rang through his head. 

 

_ “I thought your kind were meant to care for children not fight”  _

 

The Kryptonian hadn't meant to be so rude, his mother had made that very clear. He knew too little of human’s breeding and life and got far too bold for his own good at times. Clark had later apologized after Bruce saved his mother for making such slurs, Bruce had waved them away seeing their fight had proved the point that not all Omega’s were seen as Clark had thought. 

 

He even the looming guilt didn’t dampen his sex drive. He wouldn’t put it past Alfred to deny him help with this heat because of his recent actions. Bruce knew Alfred would be due back soon, the older male could never stay away for long, four days was long enough for Alfred to start worrying. 

 

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander into the depth of his forbidden thoughts. Trying to imagine the hand wrapped around his cock was Alfreds. Minute by minute, the room grew warmer, his breathing became more labored and his slick covered thighs slowly beginning to glisten in the low sunlight. He couldn’t care that he was leaking all over the sofa or his clothes. He just wanted rid of the burning need for a knot. 

 

Lifting his hips, he forced two fingers deep inside his hole, moaning aloud as he stroked himself intime with his fingers. If he could just hit that spot. 

 

He had toys locked away in the bottom drawer of his room but he doubt he’d get there this time, he’d have to find a way to fix these urges before he became so mad with lust that he jumped Alfred if he came through the door. 

 

A third finger joined in and soon enough he was crying out, eyes clapped shut against the onslaught of indecent images of Alfred fucking his dripping hole as he’s bent into the bonnet of his batmobile. 

 

Bruce didn’t know how long he lay limp and lost a haze of pleasure until he kicked off his slick soaked pants and stumbled into the bathroom to sink into an ice cold bath. 

 

He must have nodded off because he was awoken by his phone buzzing in his pants pocket. Shaking himself awake he fumbled over the side of the bath sloshing the water to reach for his phone. 

 

**_“Out shopping, I will be over by five - Alfred”_ **

 

It took Bruce a good mintue to consider the text before he thought about his own fridge. He’d not bothered to stock it since last Monday’s delivery and it was already empty apart from half a carton of milk and an unopened packet of bacon. These last few days he’d spent eating take out and drinking himself to sleep. Just wallowing in his guilt and depression. 

 

He wasn't sure what had been worse. To have had a hand in the death of someone half the world had considered a God or the disappointment and anger of his only true ally, Alfred. 

 

He hauled himself from the icy water, shaking like a newborn lamb. Padding naked to the bed he pulled off the duvet and lay on his back letting his mind wander once more as that burning need for a knot began to build back up. 

 

Bruce hurried to relieve it, half tumbling from the bed to find his thickest toy in the lower drawer before impaling himself on it, riding out the need until he came and came again. As he lay back on the bed again, a sheen of sweat coating his body pumping the thick black rubber cock in his hole he found the need becoming stronger. He moaned loudly rolling to his knees to push the cock as far as could but the need was suddenly no longer fading, it was no longer enough. 

 

He knocked the toy from the bed angrily and grunted trying to reach behind to finger himself when the front door opened.

Bruce hadn’t heard Alfred's call for him choke off nor did he hear the deep reflexive inhale the Alpha took as the heavy wave of a Omega in heat struck him. 

 

Alfred almost dropped the bags he’d been carrying, leaning against the door heavily as the scent registered in his mind. He let them slip to the floor with a gentle thud before stumbling forward with caution. 

 

He spotted the bags of trash, the pile of discarded clothes, the empty bottle of wine and cans of beer in the recycling box before he spotted the sofa. It had been a long time since he’d been in the presence of an Omega in heat. Bruce had sworn himself from them and he’d not had a mate since his marine days. 

 

So the intoxicating smell of the Omega’s pheromones had an almost instant effect on the Alpha. Alfred found himself reaching down to pick up the sweat soaked shirt Bruce had dropped, bring it to his nose to inhale the powerful honey like scent. Bruce had always been a sweet boy. In Bruce’s younger years in some of his first heart’s Alfred had literally been clawing marks into solid wood to stop himself jumping the young boy, the scent of vanilla and honey, toffee and apple had poured from every inch of his smooth alabaster skin and Alfred had more than once embarrassingly, soiled his trousers in the opposite room. Bruce’s scent was perfect. 

 

The older found his mouthwatering at the idea of them Omega bending over this very sofa begging for his cock. 

 

He snapped from the trance and tossed aside the shirt shaking his head. “Stop it” he growled to himself even though his trousers were already straining with his arousal. Alfred had sworn to himself he’d not get primal on the boy. Even if Bruce was forty years old and hardly anybody would care, he doubted Bruce would be interested. He swallowed hard at the sight of the slick that had soaked into the cloth, into the underwear that had slipped from the seat to the floor. 

 

Alfred stopped breathing to try and calm himself. The more of the scent he inhaled the more he felt the need to fuck the man into his bed till he was heavy and pregnant. 

 

A rough and exhausted call of his name made Alfred open his eyes and turn around. His feet were moving even if his brain was starting to tell him to just leave. 

 

He found Bruce on his bed, as naked as the day he was born his fingers deep inside himself and his eyes glazed over as he bit into the pillow.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood watching Bruce fuck himself but soon enough the younger caught on to his presence and turned himself bodily looking for all the world like a mouse cornered by a  cat. 


	2. In The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MxM ahead!

When a wave of deep spice and muddy mixed scents over powered the scent of his own sex in the room he turned to find Alfred in the doorway, slack jawed and pupils were blown so large his eyes looked black in the low evening sun. 

Bruce pulled his fingers free and scrambled back on the sheets watching him with a little caution, he doubted the Alpha would just pounce but he’d not expected to be caught in such a compromising position by the man either. 

The flicker of concern and confusion faded in seconds as he spotted the straining arousal in Alfred’s trousers and his whole body began to beg him to speak up, to get on his knees. 

 

“Why didn't you call me?” Alfred asked, his voice strained and low, dripping in lust.

 

Bruce swallowed and thought about it himself, why hadn't he phoned? 

 

“I-I didn’t think you-I didn’t want to bother you” It was a weak and pathetic excuse and from the snort, Alfred gave him it was clear he thought so too. 

 

“So you thought you could suffer through this forgetting I was at some point likely to turn up?” he growled stepping forward just once. 

 

That was true. Bruce wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking really, he’d known Alfred would come back but his brain seemed to insist that the need to fuck himself had been more a priority than calling to warn off the Alpha. 

 

Unable to find something useful to say Bruce let his brain run away with him and climbed from the bed, watching as Alfred stepped away. 

 

He couldn’t stop sweating and was left leaning on the wall as the room began to spin. Alfred’s scent rolling over him in waves and making his mouth water.

 

“Alfred…” the tone of his voice gave away everything he was failing to say. Help me. Claim Me. I’m scared.

 

The Alpha swallowed and stepped further back seeing the desperation in the younger Omega’s eyes. Part of him was still screaming to leave before something stupid happened, another part desperately knew he needed to help Bruce. Damn his persistent and awkward maternal insists. 

 

Bruce hadn’t suffered through a heat since he was in his twenties and chances were he’d forgotten just how bad the urges could get. 

 

“I doubt you're in the right state of mind to know what you want Master Bruce” Alfred stated carefully trying not to seem as if he were rejecting the Omega. 

 

“After spending... twenty six years thinking about it...I-I think I do!” Bruce panted back surprised at himself for how easily he had decided to hand himself over to the Alpha. When his hand strayed back to his hole he heard Alfred growl low in his throat, it just happened to be enough of a warning to help him pull his hand back as he sunk to his knees shaking. 

 

“Alfred….please…”

 

“It’s not that simple, you know it isn’t...I either claim you...bond with you or you get no benefit from this, I’m not playing games because you were stubborn enough to believe you wouldn’t need a knot” Alfred sounded saddened having to lay out the options. Bruce could feel the Alpha wanted to do something but unless Bruce was prepared to deal with the consequences of ‘submitting’ he was likely to just walk out of the lake house until it passed. 

 

Seeing that Bruce was unable to stand and likely to pass out any moment from over heating Alfred allowed himself to give in to his unconditional need to have to care for Bruce. 

 

Pulling off his coat, his scarf and leaving them on the floor beside the bed he hauled Bruce into his arms and half carried him into the bathroom without a word. 

Bruce watched his every move with mild admiration of how the Alpha managed to control himself right now because he certainly couldn’t any longer without relief and he was worried he’d be jumping his own Butler. 

 

The freezing water was merciful to his sweating skin but he ached for the Alpha’s touch more than anything and whined low in his throat when Alfred moved away to grab something. 

 

“It’s alright, I’m not leaving you…” Alfred purred deeply into the Omega’s ear once he’d grabbed the cloth from the sink side and set about washing the filth and slick from him.

 

Bruce gave into Alfred’s hands, leaning to the side of the tub into the Alpha’s shoulder, letting himself be washed and petted, inhaling the spicy and earthy scent, moaning into the soft shirt as a roughed palm wrapped around his smaller cock and somehow brought him to completion without nearing his entrance. 

 

He bit into the material pulling it between his teeth as Alfred leant in closer, the Alpha brushing the fingers of his free hand over the prominent scent gland in Bruce’s shoulder. The Omega could smell something in the Alpha, something hungry and longing, something he’d caught before when he first started in his heats. The scent that drifted under the door when Alfred locked himself in another room when the Omega’s scent got too strong to ignore. 

 

Alfred finally pulled away, letting Bruce climb from the bath himself now his limbs wanted to work. But instead of taking the towel and drying himself off, Bruce stepped into it letting Alfred wrap it around his waist before wrapping his own arms around Alfred burying his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, hooked to the smell of him.

 

The older pulled hard on the well of his self-control as he ran a hand down the Omega’s back, feeling every joint in Bruce’s spine before settling his hand on his lower back, his groin ached, his head was failing to cooperate but the soldier in him refused to give in without getting the right permission. 

 

He guided Bruce back to the living room, scooping up all the dirty clothes and tossing them in the wash while Bruce sat in only the towel on the soiled sofa watching him walking around. 

In normal circumstances watching your Butler walk about your apartment with an obvious ranging erection tucked under his belt would be rather awkward, but right now Bruce wanted nothing more to have the Alpha naked and in his bed, in his ass. 

 

Alfred unpacked the shopping bags, made up a second list of things he’d missed before making Bruce some soup. 

 

“I’m...not really hungry” he muttered yet taking the steaming mug. 

 

“You’ve not eaten in over 24 hours, at least try...you’ll suffer more without the energy to...keep it up” Alfred huffed shuffling his belt as he went to strip the bed and wash them as well. 

 

Bruce sat thumbing through the paper Alfred had brought while idly sipping at the soup. It had barely been thirty minutes since he’d come, but the itch was slowly bubbling back up. He realised as he finished the paper he’d also managed to finish the soup, he must have been hungrier than he first thought. 

 

He let himself sit back and consider what Alfred had said in the bedroom before dragging him to the bathroom. 

 

_ “I either claim you...bond with you or you get no benefit from this, I’m not playing games…” _

 

Sighing, Bruce bit his lip. The Alpha had been right to play his real cards like that, it wouldn't be fair on him for Bruce to use him as some fuck toy and then run off with another mate. Not that he had anyone in the running. 

 

He’d eye’d Diana from afar but dominate women didn't quite feel right. It was surprising to him, that all his life, Alfred had been the only man he’d considered. Especially since his parents died, their relationship had grown beyond a father and son and was now bordering a marriage. 

 

He looked down to his left hand. He’d never worn a ring. But mating and bonding with Alfred was basically a legal marriage. He had a feeling the Alpha would want papers, rings. To stake his claim in full. When he was younger that thought felt like a lead weight around his neck, but right now it felt like freedom, he could stop pretending to play Alpha and be himself, be unafraid to walk down the street because they’d smell him.

 

They’d smell the Alpha on him, he’d be untouchable. 

 

As Alfred returned from changing the sheets of his bed another wave of the Alpha’s pheromones rushed over him and he sighed content. He didn’t know why the scent made him feel safe, but it warmed him through, made the blood rush back to his groin and his mouth water. 

 

Could they risk this? 

 

If the relationship fell through…

 

Urgh. Why was he even thinking like that, Alfred had worked for the family for over forty years and even after his parents and all the Batman shit they’d been through, the fighting...the mistakes. He was still here. 

 

The odd’s Alfred would abandon him now we're almost nothing. But he had to commit. 

 

Bruce had to decide, as he watched Alfred clean the kitchen worktops trying to distract himself from the Omega’s calling pheromones, he either commit or he suffered alone. 

 

He shuffled in his seat as the itch became annoying and stood pulling the towel free from his waist. “Alfred…”

 

He was done with the nightmares, done with the criticism, done with the hiding, done with waking up alone. 

 

Alfred turned slowly from writing something on the list, his eye glittering with arousal, desire and mild concern. The Alpha was hesitant and Bruce could tell he was weary of getting his heart broken. Alfred was hesitant enough to make Bruce realise that he probably had a lot of walls to break down after his failed relationship around Julia. 

 

Bruce had never met Alfred’s estranged daughter. But the fact that he’d one, made him want to carry the man's children even more. 

He could stop trying to fill that hole with orphans. 

 

When Bruce found himself looking at the floor, a pair of boots appeared in his view and he looked up meet Alfred’s dark and lust filled stare. 

Bruce admired the way age had lined the man’s face, the dark stubble that glittered on his jaw in the low light, the smell of aftershave and his pheromones mixing in the air. 

 

The Omega found himself almost panting as the need crept back in, watched as Alfred’s jaw tensed and heard himself whimper weakly. 

 

“You need to choose” Alfred ground out between clenched teeth, he was running out of self-control which scared Bruce so much it actually turned him on. 

 

“You...I want you…”

 

Alfred pushed him back roughly till his bare back hit the glass window and Bruce gasped when the Alpha bodily collided with him hard, hands grasping at his hips tight enough to cause bruises as he bit down into the Omega’s opposite shoulder. 

 

The feeling caused Bruce to cry out in mix of pleasure and pain. Left him hanging in a wave of euphoria before he found himself rutting against the older male. But Alfred bit harder drawing more moans, Bruce’s hands knotting into the man's waistcoat, his shirt, his hair, anything to ground himself. 

 

It felt good and wrong. Good for the pleasure but wrong because it was the wrong side. 

 

When Alfred pulled back and stepped back leaving Bruce to slide down the window on weakened legs he was smirking. 

 

“Now...are you sure about that?” he asked watching as Bruce felt at the bite mark, hissing as it stung, knowing it would bruise nastily. 

 

Knowing it would mark. Forever. 

 

He had no other choice now, Alfred had just handed him the ultimatum. Either agree or suffer. Because it was unlike any other Alpha would be pleased to see that mark even if it was on the wrong side. 

 

Bruce watched as Alfred walked away, pulling off his waistcoat and shirt throwing them on the floor and making for the bedroom leaving Bruce to follow him on shaky legs. 

 

He knew Alpha’s could be aggressive but he had a feeling that wasn’t half of the power that Alfred could display. But Alfred wasn’t aggressive, that bite had probably been the most dominant display he’d ever seen from him and by God’s it made his blood heat up.

 

As Bruce stumbled into the bedroom he found Alfred laying back on the bed still in his light cream trousers and vest, hands behind his head like he’d been waiting ten minutes not fifteen seconds. 

This time the itch didn’t come slowly, it jumped several stations, surging through his veins like morphine and numbing every thought and feeling apart from the burning want to be fucked, to be pupped. Somewhere in his mind he’d registered the slick running down the inside of his thighs, the way Alfred had gestured him to get on the bed, he wasn’t sure when he’d started pulling off the Alpha’s belt, pulling down the zipper to slip his hand into the white boxer shorts to finally grasp at his need. 

 

Bruce felt his eyes go wide at the size, when he looks down to the Alpha’s erect cock to find it at almost three times the size of his own. 

 

“Make a horse joke and you'll regret it” Alfred muttered somewhere in the background. 

 

The weight of Alfred’s huge cock in his palm washed away the last of the room, leaving Bruce in a haze like he was standing on a beach in the caribbean with no idea how he got there. He couldn’t recall his name, he couldn't have even spoken if he tried for the way his lips had already wrapped around the head of the Alpha’s cock, a moan rippling through his throat as he felt Alfred’s hand in his hair pushing him down, holding him in place, a heavy a grounding weight that forced him to relax, let him drift as he lazily explored the Alpha’s cock. 

 

He must have caught the right spot with his tongue as Alfred growled out his first orgasm in minutes, spilling in hot thick bursts into Bruce’s mouth making the Omega gag as he tried to swallow. 

Bruce pressed his forearms into Alfred’s hips as the older bucked and shook under the force, his face twisted in an oddly handsome display between pleasure and pain as the Omega continue to prolong the orgasm with every lick. 

 

Eventually Alfred found enough strength in his arms to pull the Omega off his cock and roll them so he could hold Bruce’s arms above his head while he licked, nipped and kissed a trail down the younger’s throat, scraping his more pointed canines over Bruce’s sensitive nipples making him shiver at feeling of danger. 

 

Alfred’s teeth were rather rough and jagged, tinted from cigar smoke, not these clean Hollywood airbrushed and filed smooth types. He wasn’t interested in looking like the next James Bond. It was rare these days that baring one’s teeth was seen as a threat. Many many years ago the sharper and deadlier your teeth looked the more vicious you could be, these days it seemed too beastly and wolf like to bare your canines at another male when humans had evolved with such smaller teeth, alas the feeling of Alfred’s teeth on his heated and flushed skin caused his blood to rush so fast he felt dizzy, it hinted at the power in the male that was pinning him to the bed, it brought promise and danger, teased at the pleasures he offered. 

 

“Stay still” Alfred growled guiding his hands to the irons bed frame.

 

The command rumbled through his core like lava bubbling up from the depths of a volcano as Alfred sat back on his haunches pulling the vest top over his head and tossing it aside letting Bruce admire the unlying muscle beneath before Alfred dropped low to lick and nuzzle between the younger’s spread thighs. 

 

“Just look at you...your body is just begging to be filled with my pups”

 

Bruce gripped tighter to the iron bars of his bed, biting his lip as Alfred nipped at his thighs, every bite sending delicious shock waves of pleasure to his own smaller throbbing cock. 

 

He whined loudly as Alfred licked up the junction of his hip, the itch becoming unbearable now as he started to squirm on the sheets, feeling the rough material of Alfred’s trousers against him, the cold metal buckle suddenly met his arousal as the Alpha lent up over him clamping a hand firmly over his mouth.

 

“Quiet!” 

 

Bruce bit down, fighting to obey as Alfred lessened his grip, his eyes glittered in warning, in dominance but in a blink, his gaze softened and his hand was replaced by his lips. 

The Omega kissed him back feverishly, unable to stop the moans that split from him as Alfred drew every strand and drop of raw emotion from his mouth. 

 

The scents had started a war in the room. Smothering every last corner making the air heavy and damp, causing both of them to break out in a sweat without even getting to the main attraction. 

 

“Tell me...tell me what you need Bruce” Alfred purred into his throat as the Alpha’s rough hands slid down the Omega’s sides, rolling his hips making Bruce cry out at the sharp coolness of Alfred belt buckle on his sensitive cock. 

 

Bruce was gasping for air trying to speak up. “You”

 

Alfred just smirked and bent to lick a hot line over Bruce’s left nipple. “What ABOUT me?”

 

“AllOfYou….I-I need, pups, Alfred please, fuck me...I-can’t-” He was on the verge of tears as Alfred’s finger’s found his soaking entrance, teasing the soft ring of muscle while his lips peppered the Omega’s hips with kisses. 

 

Alfred looked up to see the Omega’s arms shaking as he tried to obey and hold onto the bed frame, eye’s filled with hot tears, hair stuck to his forehead from sweating and his cock leaking. 

 

“I never could imagine you this beautiful...Imagination has nothing on the real thing” he chuckles placing a kiss of Bruce’s cock before shuffling to push off trousers and settle himself in between Bruce’s open thighs. 

  
  


Reaching up he gestured Bruce let go of the bars and smiled as the Omega’s hands latched bruisingly to his shoulders, stroking down his back to grasp at his ass.

 

“Steady...we’ve got...all..night” He purred soothingly into Bruce’s ear as he whimpered and muttered beneath him leaning up to brush their lips together. 

 

It felt like someone was crushing his chest. The world could go to hell for all Bruce could care right now, because he needed Alfred more than anything. Not just his knot, his wisdom, his technical skills or his philosophy. He was desperate for his trust, his heart. 

 

As the Alpha started to work him open with three fingers he realised he’d never had a ‘mate’ inside him. He was inexperienced from here having mucked about with Alpha’s as a teen but time and time again he never found the right feeling. The right scent. Someone to give in to.

 

When his heats had first started he became obsessed with rain. Because while in heat that was all he could smell, and it came pouring off Alfred, the scent of wet pine needles, wood, hinted with sweeter spicier undertones of ginger. The fact Alfred had a love for a certain battered leather jacket from his war days and cigars just added to the aura and Bruce had been hooked to from fourteen. 

 

He felt safe. 

 

Alfred had always felt like home, he was home. Bruce guessed he’d have realised this earlier if he'd not been so stubborn about hiding. 

 

“Come back to me love…” 

 

The growling monotone of Alfred’s voice eventually broke his thoughts and he opened his eyes confused as to why he’d gone so limp, to find the Alpha looking at him slightly concerned. 

 

“When was the last time you went under?”

 

The question went over his head and he blinked bringing his arms back around Alfred’s neck and shuffling to convince the Alpha to line back up to his entrance. 

 

“Bruce” A command in the form of his name and he found his lips moving.

 

“Not since...I was twenty-ish…” he gulped feeling very much a blushing virgin under the Alpha right now. 

 

Alfred’s face morphed into mild annoyance and Bruce feel slightly scared but before he could speak Bruce cut him off with a kiss. “Can we talk about that later, please?” he whined low grinding down on Alfred’s cock making the older moan. 

 

“Fine...but we ARE talking about this” The older complained leaning back grasping his hips and pressed forward sharply.

 

The smirk that had snuck onto Bruce’s face faded fast as he breached and moaned out, grasping at the bed sheets. “Fuck!”

It felt nothing like his toys, they were made of such soft rubber and Alfred’s cock was  _ so big and so hard _ .

 

“Urgh!” Bruce found himself squirming as Alfred pushed in, it felt as if someone was pushing a hot iron rod up inside him and the overwhelming emotion of the entire evening was starting to weigh in. 

 

He didn't realise he’d started crying and clawing at Alfred’s back until the Alpha was half way inside him, ever so slightly rocking his hips trying to ease the pain, slick pouring out around his member lessening the friction. 

 

“Shuuush, It’s alright Bruce, I’ve got you” 

 

Bless this fucking man, Bruce thought as he blinked away the hot tears that slid down his face, the Alpha shushing his whimpering and encouraging him to move as Alfred’ inched his cock in.

 

“Almost there, breathe Bruce, the worst part is over...I promise” he purred leaning down to pepper kisses across the younger's broad chest. 

 

In one thrust Alfred took him to the hilt making Bruce cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Legs locked around his hips, arms tight around his shoulder’s Bruce let his head fall back and gave in to the overwhelming mix of emotions and pleasure that assaulted his senses as Alfred began to thrust quicker, deeper. 

 

“Al-fred...I-I fuck! I’m gonna come!” Bruce cried out as the Alpha drove into him harder, grunting loudly as he launched a direct attack on the Omega’s sweet spot.

 

He hung on the precipice of orgasm for a minute more than he wished to, but as soon as he came he was more than glad for the wait, losing the strength in his arms to cling to the Alpha he fell back to bed sheets, eyes clamped shut and physically shaking as Alfred continued to fuck him through the waves of pleasure, now pinning his arms down and scraping his teeth dangerously against his jugular, Bruce was lost to a white haze of ecstasy.

 

As he came back to himself with every thrust, he felt Alfred tensing up, his grip left his arms and moved back to his hips. “You want to be filled here or on your knees?” Alfred panted out pausing for a moment in his thrust to push Bruce’s his damp hair from his forehead. 

 

“Here...oh god, I want to see you put your pups in me” Bruce moaned lifting his hips and locking his legs tight around Alfred’s waist to prove his point. 

 

The change of angle had the bed rocking loudly intermixed with Bruce’s muffled and broken cries and Alfred’s swearing. 

Bruce had never heard Alfred swear so much in one sentence when he came. 

 

“Take me, Alfred, please!” Bruce begged turning his head to bare the swollen scent gland in his neck that just begged to be marked.

 

“Holy mother of - FUCK, Bruce! I-I’m going to knot you, shit, oh gods, Fuck! 

come here…” 

Bruce obeyed going to limp in the Alpha’s arms as he almost pulled out only to slam himself back in so deeply that he sent Bruce flying over the edge for a second orgasm, calling out the Alpha’s name in pleasure and surprise as he felt the Alpha’s knot swell inside him and only caught a glimpse of Alfred pressing over him as his teeth sunk hard and violently into his neck. 

 

Marking his territory.


	3. Lessons In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More MxM and a bit of angst

He must have blacked out because as he came round he felt lips against his jaw, a heavy weight on top of him and Alfred’s knot still hard and spilling inside of him. 

 

He groaned in pain turning his head into the lips and accepting them in a lazy and uncoordinated kiss. 

 

“Welcome back…” He could hear the smirk in Alfred’s voice without having to open his eyes. 

 

He felt dirty, sticky, sweaty and just plain in need of a shower, but he also felt himself. No itch, no burning need, no voice in the back of his head telling him he needed a knot. Something continued to buzz quietly but as his Alpha kissed at his jaw and licked carefully over the stinging bite mark on Bruce’s shoulder he found it fell quieter by the second, replaced by something warmer...deeper. Like someone hugging him. 

 

Unable to get his jaw to work he whimpered out his confusion and in turn, Alfred chuckled low running his knuckles up Bruce’s ribs and bring his hand up to stroke through his hair. 

 

“You weren’t out long, we’ve still got a good forty minutes before I can move…” he smiled. “Try not to move too much, I’d rather not have another one and be stuck together longer than we need to be” Alfred wrapped his arms around Bruce carefully pulling him so they could lay on their sides. 

 

“I feel different…” Bruce muttered leaning into nuzzle Alfred’s neck. 

 

“You will, you're bonded to me, it might take a day or so to settle but you'll start feeling my emotions, start pinning for me if I get too far away…and I you”

 

Bruce pouted. “How far is FAR?” He hated the idea of feeling like a kid if just walking into town for milk made him miss Alfred. 

 

“Oh a good city over perhaps...or if we spend more than few days or so without each other, you start to feel rather home sick so to speak” he smiled running a hand down Bruce’s thigh before rolling them again so Bruce was sat in his lap.  

 

That didn't comfort him for when he needed to go out of town for meetings but he guessed he could start bringing Alfred to them all. His Butler...his Alpha would usually only come to the major ones especially where the technical talk was needed. Bruce loved letting Alfred command the conversation for him otherwise he’d run out of things to say. He had the technical skill, but he was no scientist. 

 

“I should really go back to work...I sort of ran out too early” Bruce sighed and shuffled in Alfred’s lap making the older hiss. 

 

“You might feel okay right now Bruce...but give another few hours you’ll be in the same state as before...you're going to need the next three days off at least...I’ll tell you when you can go back” Alfred’s tone left no room for argument, Bruce opened his mouth to try but he found no ground for it. They didn't need him for anything while they planned the foundations. 

 

“I-I don’t know anything about...this” Bruce admitted, he’d skipped his dynamic classes in his last year at school and not bothered to take further lessons after he took on the business. He’d never planned to mate so he’d never thought to need to know how these relationships worked. 

 

Alfred hummed low lovingly stroking Bruce’s broad thighs. 

 

“You’ll learn in time...but tell me what you do know, I can fill in anything important you're missing…” he offered.

 

Bruce looked up from staring at his softened cock to admire the naked Alpha, where the sweat still sparkled in the light, the smatter of hair that ran down his stomach, the way his eyes glittered in love and curiosity, how his five o'clock shadow highlighted his jaw, the way hair was damp and tousled from play. He looked fucking gorgeous.

 

Alfred chuckled and Bruce then realized he’d said that out loud and blushed. 

 

“I could say the same for you…” he purred reaching a hand up to run his fingers over the Omega’s pectorals. “Alpha’s are usually attracted to less muscular bodies, it’s the curves of an Omega that we like, but the way you’ve filled out, it just makes you show off how strong Omega’s truly are, whether this was the result of a lot of work of not” 

 

“I always thought Alpha’s were this big…” Bruce sighed, he’d realized a few years after he’d bulked up that having done so it just made him stand out more than blend in. 

 

“Some are, some natural bulk out from genetic traits though most of the males in my family have been athletic we’ve never had less than 15% body fat, both my father and grandfather didn’t believe that showing off physical prowess was the way to show your dynamic. They taught me to show it through skill, through challenge and discipline, to be the more mature and the more in control of one's self...my enrollment in the marines was just one of the ways they convinced me to learn all that” Alfred admitted groaning as his cock twitched inside the Omega. 

 

Bruce smirked and rolled his hips earning a hiss and Alfred to hold him still. 

 

“Think...I’ll carry?” Bruce asked running his fingers over the flat plains of Alfred’s stomach feeling the faint muscles beneath that were once a lot stronger.

 

Alfred pursed his lips and shook his head. “I doubt it...it would be nice if you did, though I’m getting old and this is your first mating, sometimes it takes a few heats before you carry”

 

Bruce looked disappointed by this. He wasn’t sure why he’d not really wanted any more kids after Dick and Jason. 

 

But the urge to have a small pup to hold and care for was becoming annoying. To feel tiny hands gripping his shirt and high pitched giggles filling the corridors as they learn to run around. 

 

Alfred’s reached up to cup his cheek bringing Bruce out of his thoughts. 

 

“You still have time…” he offered comfortingly. 

 

“We still have time” Bruce reminded leaning down carefully to kiss his Alpha wondering why he hadn’t taken the chance before. It would have just been so much easier. 

 

But the twinge of feeling like a second class citizen still gnawed at his heart. Alpha’s were still the leaders. Still head of the pack. 

 

Now he was mated to Alfred the Alpha would be head of him and his pack should Bruce carry, back to being in charge like when he was just a kid. Taking away the power Bruce had convinced himself he held. 

 

“What is it?” Alfred asked concern written all over his face as he sat up wrapping his arms around Bruce’s waist. 

 

Bruce could have sworn Alfred had just heard his thoughts. The way he looked at him like he was trying to convince him otherwise just with his eyes. “Bruce?”

“Because you're my Alpha...that makes us unequal again, you're in charge of me” he admitted feeling defensive. 

 

Alfred leaned in to kiss Bruce slowly earning a low moan from the Omega. 

 

“That’s not true...my dynamic and breeding status is seen as higher by society, not me, unless you consider me to be better than you, as far as I am concerned were in this relationship together, we’ve always had each other, even as boy Bruce I valued your decisions just like your parents asked me to...why does the fact you're going to start acting just slightly more submissive make you feel weaker?” He asks running a hand through the younger’s short hair.

 

Bruce couldn’t find an answer to that yet. Instead, he just asked what came to his head first. 

 

“Do you love me?” 

 

Alfred blinked as if he’d just missed something and in one swift movement rolled them so he was laying on top of Bruce again making the Omega gasp as the knot jolted inside him. 

 

“I’ve always loved you...I’ve been craving your scent since you started in heat Bruce, I hate myself for it, I felt disgusting for how I got addicted to you, how I held you at night when I should have been at the other end of that manor, but you were just too much to completely resist…If I had any shred of sanity I should have walked out the second I smelt you today…” He sighed into the Omega’s throat, leaning down to kiss at the blood and saliva smeared bite mark. 

 

Bruce whimpered beneath him, feeling his skin prickle at the confession thinking back to those nights himself where he lay awake watching Alfred sleep, curling into his arms just to feel his hold, stealing the Alpha’s dirty shirts out of the washing to sleep with when Bruce came into heat and threw the Alpha into a rut. 

 

Oh, Alfred in a rut. 

 

That night when he was seventeen, only a day into his heat, how he’d broken out of his room and snuck across the hall to Alfred, climbed onto the bed and awoken the Alpha when he’d reached for his sleeping shorts. He’d not understood his urges much then either, Alfred had always tried to explain how it was perfectly normal to experience but how he needed to try harder to ignore Alfred’s presence. To focus on finding the ‘right’ partner. 

 

But all his life Bruce hadn't found anything greater than Alfred. Alfred had only had a few ruts since then. One brought on by a boy in the supermarket having left the house in heat like an idiot, another time it had just been a natural thing, most Alpha’s suffered ruts at times even without triggers. 

 

The last rut Bruce recalled the older having was when he was twenty-six, he’d locked himself in his room for three days insisting he was just ill not realizing Bruce could smell him even on the suppressants. 

 

Bruce blushed recalling the way he’d sat outside the Butler’s door one night and brought himself off to the scent of the rutting Alpha. 

 

“I wondered why my shirts went missing and came back a few days later” the older smirked scraping his teeth over the mark making Bruce buck and they both gasped. 

 

“You can hear my thoughts?” Bruce asked panting. 

 

“Not exactly...I get glimpses of pictures, of memories...of feelings...you just recalled stealing my shirts, I saw the memory in my mind” 

 

Bruce blinked confused. “I-I don’t get much…does it only work one way?”

 

Alfred shook his head. “No, Alpha’s sometimes pick up the bond faster, give it a day or so Bruce you’ll start to...feel...me” he growled low rolling his hips as his cock softened and he pulled free of the Omega's tight heat. He sat up and looked down to the Omega’s abused hole dripping with his cum before collapsing beside him, Bruce rolling to curl into his side. 

 

“I really need to clean that wound” Alfred muttered tiredly as he brushed his fingers over the mark in the younger’s shoulder. He’d broken the skin in one too many places and it angered him how harsh he’d committed the act. But Bruce just made him lose all his self-control. 

 

“I don't think I can get up” Bruce half yawned as Alfred pulled up the thin sheets to cover them. 

 

“Sleep first then” Alfred agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sound the shower running. Eye’s still closed, he listened as he heard Alfred shower, heard him tut as he cleaned up the mess they’d left behind in the room, listened to him opening packets, boxes, sorting medical supplies from the smell of antiseptic. 

 

He finally opened his eyes when he felt a hand in his hair and looked up to see a more fresh faced Alfred. Cleanly dressed, black shirt, beige trousers again, sleeves rolled up, top three buttons undone. Hair still damp and stubble brought back under control. 

 

“Come on, you need a bath and cleaning up” He whispered pulling back the sheet as Bruce sat up.

 

Bruce hissed in pain as he moved. Every part of him ached, mostly his neck and his ass but it was like he’d just gone ten rounds with Superman again. 

 

He was glad for the hot bath as Alfred helped him in, grimacing at each slight bruise he counted from where Alfred had gripped him just too hard. His hips had the worst. 

 

He would usually wash himself, but today he lay back in the tub allowing Alfred to wash his hair, clean off the slick and sweat with a soft cloth, let him prod and poke at the marks and bruises, pulled him in a for a long slow kiss over the side of the bath while the kettle boiled, whimpered and gripped the side of the tub while he let Alfred carefully clean the bond mark, with the sterilized water, dabbed it with antiseptic, before helping him from the bath and sitting him down to securely tape a patch of gauze over it. 

 

“You know you’ll be ripping it off again right?” Bruce asked as he slowly dried himself as Alfred cleared up the medical supplies. 

 

“The hell I will, that needs a few days to heal, I’ll make sure to have better control of myself next time or you're going to run out of excuses for the scars” Alfred sighed. 

 

“Is it supposed to be that deep?” Bruce asked fingering the gauze curiously. 

 

“Not typically, no, it’s supposed to mark, bruise...the blood rushes to the skin like most injuries but the scent gland prevents it trying to heal like most wounds so the mark remains...I-I went a bit overboard, I broke the skin in one too many places, I’m not sure the blood will come out of the sheets” The older huffed, clearly upset with himself. 

 

“I’m sure others have done it though right?” Bruce tried to sound convincing like he didn't mind it. 

 

“Sure they have...but mostly from the Alpha's that don’t care about their partners, have more than one Omega, and mate in every heat. A lot of people see breaking the skin like that as abuse these days” 

 

Bruce frowned. So Alfred lost his self-control, the man hadn’t mated in so long and Bruce was so fucking desperate…

 

“Well, I don't see it like that” Bruce said firmly standing up and pulling the towel from his waist and stepping forward to pull Alfred to him. 

 

The Alpha looked genuinely disappointed with himself. 

 

“It might sting now, but I like it...it reminds me that someone cares Alfred, it’s going to remind me that you love me, that you’ve always loved me…” Bruce muttered nuzzling into the older’s neck as Alfred hugged him tight. 

 

The older man chuckled to himself and kissed the patch on Bruce’s shoulder, the smell of caramel drifting in the air between the antiseptic and soap. 

 

“You drive me mad...you’ve been driving me mad since you were a boy” He purred turning his head to lick at Bruce’s jugular. 

 

The Omega groaned loudly pressing his hips into the Alpha feeling the older’s arousal already perking back up. 

 

“Ah, no...come on, I need to finish cleaning up and change the sheets before we do that again…” Alfred sighed stepping from the Omega’s hold with a kiss. 

 

Bruce huffed but moved aside to finish drying himself off and dress while Alfred went about stripping the bed. 

 

When Bruce next checked his watch the itch had become unbearable again. He sat squirming on the sofa in just his jeans, palming his crotch and wondering just where the hell Alfred had gone. He’d promised he’d only be a few minutes while he gathering extra fire wood. 

 

Though he’d not seemed himself when he left, he sounded uptight, out of breath. 

 

If he was trying to hold back then Bruce wasn’t going to let it continue, he needed his Alpha and his Alpha needed him just as much, but just as he stood from the sofa to hunt him out Alfred stumbled back through the front door looking for all the world as hungry as a wolf. 

 

He dropped the bag of wood aside and pulled off his sweat soaked shirt with half a smile. 

 

“I told you...you drive me mad…” he panted as out of breath like he’d run a lap of the grounds. 

 

“You okay?” Bruce asked wearily as Alfred tried to stretch his shoulders, his hands clutching at his own belt like he was fighting with himself not to take them off. 

 

As Alfred turned to make for the fridge stepping from behind the table, Bruce could see why he was suddenly in such a state. 

 

The erection he was sporting in those cream colored trousers sent a shockwave of excitement through him and he muttered a curse. “Your rutting?” He asked more than announced feeling so unsure of everything right now. 

 

Alfred didn’t reply, he merely cracked the lid on a bottle of water and downed it with worrying speed before tossing it on the counter fighting for breath. 

 

Bruce wasn't sure what to do, he wanted Alfred to let go...but in this state he could do more damage than before, but the longer he stood there the more slick began to run down his legs soaking into the back of his jeans, as the Alpha’s scent flooded the room. 

 

Rain. 

 

He smelt like a storm, of soaked grass, damp rocks and wet pine needles. 

 

Thunder glittered in his dark eyes and the dribble of slick was slowly becoming the rushing river. 

 

Without a thought Bruce turned for the bedroom in a haze of arousal and confusion, he heard the sharp intake of breath as Alfred spotted the slick soaked jeans and the plastic bottle clattered to the floor as he rounded the breakfast bar hands unlocking his belt. 

 

Bruce glanced behind him and moved faster as Alfred shot forward like a lion, only just making it to the bed before the older shoved him bodily down into the clean sheets, pinning him with an unusual amount of strength making Bruce moan out pleasure rather than pain. 

 

He felt hands roughly yanking his jeans off, the denim scratching as went in a hurry, he felt his cheeks being spread with one hand as three fingers drove deep into him without warning making him cry out and the Alpha growl. 

 

“YES” 

 

It felt good. It felt so good. But something in Alfred’s grip niggled at his mind as he watched over his shoulder as the Alpha pulled his fingers free, lifting them to his lips and lick away every drop. 

 

“You taste just as good as you smell” Alfred grinned down at him like a predator before wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling him further onto the sheets. 

 

Bruce clutched hard at the pillow beneath him as Alfred forced his legs wide, pulling his own trousers just low enough to free his aching cock and thrust himself to the hilt deep inside the Omega with a cry. 

 

Unlike before, a flash of pain stabbed harder through the haze of pleasure and shocked Bruce into whimpering as Alfred pinned his arms down with a nasty grip. Fingernails digging in sharply enough that Bruce was sure he’s was going to break the skin. 

 

But with every thrust, the haze took over and he was left moaning out Alfred’s name as the Alpha took what he wanted. 

Took.

 

Now Bruce would never say he’d not have given it up. But unlike before, Alfred hadn’t asked, hadn’t hesitated. Bruce was being thoroughly fucked without invitation nor word. 

 

He guessed that should have mattered but as his orgasm crashed through him he let it slide. Next time. Alfred was rutting, he could be forgiven for not being himself right now. 

 

Bruce knew he’d moan himself hoarse as the Alpha continued to fuck him through the onslaught of pleasure, stretching his nails down the Omega’s back and watching his cock stretch Bruce's hole obscenely. 

 

Eventually, Alfred’s thrust began to stutter as Bruce approached a second orgasm. 

 

Leaning over him Alfred’s grip turned vicious on the Omega’s biceps, growling into the back of the younger’s neck as he forced his knot as deep as he could. 

 

“Come for me” 

 

The command sent a frightening surge though Bruce’s body throwing him over the edge as his Alpha split himself deep inside his womb with a moan, pressing his teeth into the gauze over the bond mark. 

 

The sting grounding the Omega before he blacked out. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Bruce awoke curled into himself on the bed. He must have been unconscious longer this time as Alfred was no longer inside him but passed out beside him on the sweat soaked sheets. 

 

He turned himself carefully as so not to awake the quietly snoring Alpha. 

 

He swallowed only to find his throat sore and dry. His limbs felt heavy and arms ached where Alfred had pinned him down. Looking down he spotted drops of blood had dried on his arms, tiny indents having bleed where Alfred’s fingernails had pierced the skin in his grip. 

 

Pushing to his feet he padded into the bathroom feeling lightheaded. The itch was definitely at bay now, but he still ached for company, something pulled at his heart. Something was eating his insides and he couldn't tell hunger from longing. 

 

Looking in the mirror he spotted the unmoved gauze and smiled. “You’d not completely got lost in me then?” he muttered to himself touching the patch that was starting to seep through. Alfred had kept his promise even in such a state that he wouldn’t attack the mark.

 

He washed the blood away in the sink, swabbed them with antiseptic before wrapping the marks in soft badged. Best not let Alfred see those, he’d go ape with himself. 

 

Bruce snuck past the sleeping Alpha to change his clothes, pulling on pair of boxers and a shirt to hide the badges and made for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a bottle from the pack Alfred had opened drinking it greedily to soothe his throat. 

 

He was surprised to find his stomach growling. Usually, he wouldn't be hungry during a heat, at least not for food. He rubbed his stomach, feeling bloated and heavy, he guessed that was normal with the amount of semen the Alpha had dumped inside his womb, Bruce knew he’d be upset to go through this and not carry. Piling ham, cheese, and tomatoes into a bread bun he sat on the sofa watching the TV for any recent news while waiting for Alfred to wake up. 

  
  


It was over two hours later when Alfred came round feeling for all the world thoroughly shagged out and groaned when he found himself hard. As he went to sit up his cock twitched impatiently when he inhaled the smell of Bruce on the sheets. 

 

Not spotting the Omega in the bathroom he re buckled his pants and made out into the living room to find Bruce stretched on the sofa watching TV. 

 

“Hey” Bruce smiled up at him as Alfred leaned over the back of the sofa.

 

Alfred glanced him up and down. “You feeling well Master Bruce?”

 

“I’m fine Alfred, physically at least, missed you though…” he admitted like the Alpha had just been out of the house not in the bedroom asleep.

 

Alfred smirked then spotted the plate. “You got hungry?”

Bruce just nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. “I-I thought I was, now I feel like I've eaten too much, I think I was bingeing, it’s a common side effect…”

 

“A side effect for after your heat, not during it, perhaps this is too much on your body...you might be better taking the reducers again…” Alfred wondered aloud.

 

“It’s barely been a full two days...it’s only half six at night Alfred, I still have three more days left is it wise?” Bruce asked sitting up as the Alpha stepped around the side to sit with him, Bruce spotted the arousal in Alfred’s trousers but he said nothing, allowing the older to pull him into a position to cuddle.

 

“Probably not...but I see no way around it, I’m tired already, you're tired already having never gone through this, but I’m still aching to pin you to that bed...in typical situations, we probably wouldn't have left those sheets for days” He admitted, his stomach growling. 

 

Bruce sat up slightly his own stomach copying the sound. 

 

Alfred frowned as it clicked. “You weren't hungry...you were feeling mine, usually only Alpha’s will eat during this time, Omega’s prefer to stick to liquids…” His stomach growled again and he chuckled. “I must be hungry if you can feel that” 

 

“But you don’t feel it?” Bruce asked concerned. 

 

“Oh, I’m hungry but food isn't my first priority Bruce…” he muttered leaning to kiss his Omega slowly. Bruce moaned into the kiss feeling his body respond in too many ways to list them.

 

When he felt the older male's fingers dip into his boxers he pulled back stalling the wandering hand. “You should eat...I-I’m not really...I don’t feel the need just yet” he admitted.

 

Alfred didn’t listen at first pushing his hand back into the Omega’s underwear with a low growl and nipped at his throat. 

 

Bruce moaned again leaning closer to bury his face in the elder's shoulder. “Alfred…”

 

A squeeze to his cock, fingers straying to his hole and he pushed back, having to fight for a moment as Alfred held him too firmly before letting the Omega stand up and walk away to the kitchen counter.

 

Alfred sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry”

 

Bruce paused as he fished out the pancake batter. “It’s- It’s okay Alfred, you can’t think right now...just like I couldn’t yesterday” 

 

“But that doesn’t make it right, I shouldn’t force this…” he huffed to himself rubbing his arms that had suddenly prickled from the cool air. 

 

Bruce suddenly felt guilty for no real reason and shrugged off his shirt to drape over the Alpha smiling as he went back to make pancakes. Alfred always made pancakes when they needed cheering up. 

 

In the moment he’d forgotten about the bandages and jumped slightly as Alfred came up behind him, wearing his shirt and touched the spot on his arm, before pulling it off. “Damn…”

 

“It’s nothing...they’ll heal” Bruce admitted seeing the guilt in the older’s brown eyes.

 

“I still shouldn’t have done it” Alfred growled, getting pulled into a tight hug.

 

They stood there for a good minute before Alfred spoke up. “You know you should be the one wearing my shirt” he chuckled making Bruce nuzzle into his neck smiling. 

 

“I think I’m a bit too big these days to fit in your shirt Alfred” making the Alpha hum in agreement as he stroked the nape of the Omega’s neck. 

 

Bruce could feel Alfred’s arousal digging into his thigh, feeling it grow impossibly harder with every breath.

 

Suddenly pancakes could wait. He wanted Alfred...he wanted to feel him love him properly. 

 

“Have you still got those handcuffs?” Alfred asked low in his ear making his blood heart up suddenly whether the itch to mate was there or not. 

 

“Second drawer...why?”

 

Alfred took his hand hard and pulled him towards the bedroom pushing the Omega down to sit on the bed while he opened the drawer pulling out the handcuffs smirking. 

 

“What do we need those for?” Bruce asked already pulling down his boxers. 

 

“I can’t hurt you if you're on top of me and my hands are occupied can I?” Alfred purred his eyes seeming impossibly dark in the low light of the bedroom, and so Bruce did as he was told handcuffing one of Alfred's hands to the bed railings and pinning the other one down as he climbed into his lap and slid himself down slowly on the Alpha’s straining cock. 

 

Alfred was too far gone this time to last out, with Bruce slamming himself down on his cock as he thrust up to meet him, almost spilling himself inside the Omega with a roar as Bruce came around him and he fought not to break his wrist trying to yank on handcuffs.  

Bruce let Alfred’s cock slid out of himself before he finished and happily lowered himself to wrap his lips around the Alpha's cock licking and swallowing down every last drop. 

 

“You look like you needed that” Bruce smirked relishing the twitch of his Alpha’s cock as he teased it with the tip of his tongue. 

 

“I’m going to need you again in an hour so get those pancakes on…” Alfred panted catching his breath as Bruce let up to undo the handcuffs. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The next few days came and went in a blur of sex, sleep, and phone calls. 

 

The day after Bruce’s heat had officially ended he called into work more than certain that any side effects Alfred was muttering on about would pass.

 

He’d spent the last two days feeling...needy. If Alfred left the room he became oddly nervous even in the lake house, if he went out he followed. That decision ended with Bruce half naked pressed against the trunk of a huge oak tree being thoroughly fucked by Alfred when he got turned on by the sight of the older chopping logs. 

 

It seemed silly that such a thing would have him hard and begging but he guessed even a lot of women would have jumped him to see Alfred rip a half cut log in half with his bare hands. 

 

Sat in the car he shivered as he reached up to touch the bond mark, remembering how Alfred would scrape his teeth across his jugular then the mark as he fucked Bruce, muttering endearments of how beautiful he was. 

 

It felt strange been seen that way, being on the end of such passions from his Butler. His mate.

 

He’d been into town to collect the flight tickets to Canada then Switzerland. Alfred had been adamant that Bruce needed a holiday from Gotham, they both needed it. But the Omega was determined to check in on his company before they left. 

 

They’d spent a whole day sat on the sofa drinking tea, eating take out (because Bruce craved curry) and calling agents as they purchased a new manor out there. Bruce had sold the original holiday home after he took on ‘Batman’ full time. 

But he found that Alfred had been correct in his argument if he planned to carry pups, Gotham was no place to have them or raise them. 

 

As Bruce drove back to the lake house he began to think on about the idea of pups. 

 

It was still a good day or so too early to tell whether he was pregnant, Alfred hadn't sensed anything in his scent apart from that it had lessened and hinted he’d caught the scent of almonds. 

 

He prayed silently he’d be carrying. A small part of him wanted to forget Gotham, to forget Superman. To be Bruce Wayne again, to have his pack, a family. 

 

To leave behind a city that had only ever taken from him. 


	4. Love, Life and Little Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me too Alfred. Me too.

Bruce’s sudden bouts of sickness in the last week had been concerning. But with no pattern to the waves of nausea, Alfred could only assume it was his body having a bad effect to taking the reducers again. The Omega had refused to see a Doctor fearing something worse, but Alfred was convinced they were missing something. 

 

In the last 48 hours Bruce’s scent had changed completely. It had left the honey-rich drift to a more sugary slickly scent, something a mix between candyfloss and ground almonds. 

 

It had sparked Alfred’s hopes that the Omega was carrying but apart from his odd way of following the Alpha around the house on an evening and the want for physical contact, he was showing no signs of trying to nest. In fact he was sleeping naked more now and abandoning the sheets completely. 

 

Whereas if he was nesting he’d be doubling his bedding, his fridge would be bursting and he’d be wearing more clothes, having urges to buy silly things such as cushions and blankets even baby clothes. He’d also be stealing Alfred dirty shirts again, wanting to scent everything he could to feel safe.

 

Or was that just the females? 

 

Alfred sighed as he stood by the kitchen island watching Bruce napping on the sofa. 

 

He was just as lost here as Bruce, his previous mate had been female and she had taught him most of her dynamic, the side effects of her pregnancy and such as she’d been taught, but Omega males were different. 

 

Especially this one. 

 

The only ‘craving’ he’d been having was for spicy food. Curries mostly.

 

But Bruce always ate curry when he was depressed. Alfred feared the Omega throwing himself into a foul mood just because he wasn’t carrying. 

 

He moved from the counter to stand behind the sofa and looked down to the sleeping Omega. 

 

Strangely enough, Bruce wasn’t losing weight, as Alfred reached down to run a hand over Bruce's stomach he found the lower half of the Omega’s abdomen having grown. But not in the way someone eats too much and gains fat, the roundness was too firm. A slight curve in womb wall. 

 

This new revelation had the Butler moving for the phone. 

 

Bruce needed a Doctor and he needed one now. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Why are we here Alfred?” Bruce complained as the stood by the desk at the 24-hour clinic. 

 

“Because...you're showing…” he said quietly as he signed the booking sheet. He wasn’t surprised to see the fear in the Omega’s eyes as he looked down to his stomach. 

 

“You hadn’t noticed, had you? You’ve been gaining weight even with sickness, which is a much better sign that it wasn’t a bug but that you are actually pregnant…” 

 

“But- but you said I wasn’t nesting...I-I don’t...feel anything” Bruce stuttered wrapping his arms around himself protectively completely out of his comfort zone now. 

 

Alfred pulled him closer rubbing his back and kissing his neck. “It’s alright, even I hadn’t seen until an hour ago, while you were sleeping, I decided it was better to find out now than later, If you're carrying I don’t want you going back onto the streets of Gotham thinking it’s not going to affect you” 

  
  


The nurse walked them down the short corridor to the head office. Alfred had called to book straight in with leading Doctor, paying upfront to ensure the best and fastest results. It wouldn't do for the public to see Bruce Wayne go and in and out of the clinic for several days.

 

Bruce sat on the bed shaking even under the shirt, jumper and black hoodie he was wearing, hand between his legs trying to warm his fingers up. 

 

It wasn’t all that cool out but for some reason, he just couldn't get his hands warm. They’d had the fire going already by breakfast even with the sun out. 

 

The Doctor took one look at Bruce then at Alfred when he walked in, nodding to the Alpha like they both knew of something he didn’t, before proceeding to carefully guide Bruce into let him check him over. 

 

Bruce noted the Doctor was an Omega himself much slimmer and bright eyed, fairly boyish face even though he must have been in his mid-thirties and from the picture of the four kids on his desk with Best Oman written beneath gave the game away. 

 

“Well, you were correct in your assumption Mr Pennyworth, Mr Wayne does seem to be carrying, he must be at least a week in, when did your heat end if you don't mind me asking?” The other Omega asked gently pressing at Bruce’s abdomen. 

 

Bruce swallowed and tried to think back. “At least nine days ago…” 

 

The Doctor nodded and moved to his desk and picked up two items. 

“I’m going to need a quick blood and urine sample for confirmation, it should take about two hours and then we’ll call you back for a scan to check everything looks fine” he smiled gently holding out the sample pot to Bruce who just cringed earning a chuckle from Alfred. 

  
  


Bruce was still shaking when they left the clinic, so Alfred drove him to his favourite restaurant for a late lunch while they waited for the results.

 

“You nervous?” Alfred asked with a smile as Bruce turned down the wine for tonic water. The Omega just nodded gently, he didn't fancy talking out loud about it even though the place was quiet. 

 

“Your cold?”

 

Bruce nodded again. “I-I don’t know why, I'm wearing three layers”

 

“You weren’t wearing that much, last night…” Alfred muttered pursing his lips. “I’d have assumed this to be a similar effect of nesting, your body craving heat, the warmer you are the more than body feels stronger, practically incubating them” he nodded his head to Bruce’s stomach. 

 

“Them?” Bruce squeaked. 

 

Alfred reached across the table to Bruce’s hand feeling how cool it was and rubbed the fingers with his own. “I-I’m just guessing, call it instinct, but the emotions you're feeding out...I dreamt last night of you holding twins...does the name Damian ring a bell?”

 

Bruce looked shocked by this. “I-I had...considered it as a name, yes, I was hoping we’d have a boy” he smiled shyly. 

 

“You might be lucky, if it is twins, we might get the best of both worlds” Alfred smiled back.

  
  


Dinner went slowly, two courses later they sat drinking tea while burning out the last thirty minutes. Alfred had been so happy to watch Bruce shovelling chocolate cake down so quickly, the man hadn’t indulged in sweet treats for some time due to his fitness routines. 

But on the verge of knowing he was carrying twins Alfred made him promise to start eating to his tastes, he’d have plenty of time to workout after the birth, if it came. 

  
  


They returned to the clinic to be given a congratulations by all the nurses as they made for the Doctor’s office. Bruce could feel himself blushing as he hugged himself. It was true.

 

“Congratulations are very much due, Mr Wayne...It’s rare we see this in a man your age with your first complete heat cycle in so long...it’s rather amazing” 

 

Bruce was so thankful for the hand Alfred was holding to him right now and squeezed it hard unable to take the grin off his face as the Doctor gushed on about how he was a pinnacle of health. 

 

He could just feel pride radiating off his Alpha. 

 

He lay back on the bed, nervous to hell as the Doctor smothered his lower half in a cold gel before running the ultrasound wand over it. 

 

“Well, look at you...they will certainly be beautiful” The Doctor smiled turning the screen to Bruce and Alfred, showing the relevant patches on the screen.

 

“It’s still too early for anything definite but I can tell you, you're expecting triplets, Mr Wayne” 

 

Bruce would have sworn the thud in the room to have been him if he hadn't already been laid down. 

 

Instead, the thud came from Alfred.

  
  
  
  


Fainting. 

  
  
  
  


He had every right because neither of them could have predicted that. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The nurses had been very sympathetic with Alfred as they brought him around. Even they had been surprised when Bruce told them why his Alpha had collapsed. 

 

Due to Alfred’s age, his odds to sire where getting slimmer. But to sire triplets with an Omega who was already a few years outside his prime was an even greater achievement and he earnt many heated and longing looks from a few of the younger nurses. 

 

Bruce couldn't exactly blame them. It was like an A-List celebrity had just walked into the room that was made of gold. 

 

He bit his lip hard as he felt himself getting wet at the knowledge that Alfred was his Alpha and all his. He might be only eight days pregnant but he was already thinking about the next brood, the nurseries, the mass of children's bedrooms and bedtime stories, the tiny shoes.

 

Right now as Alfred came back to himself, drinking a cup of tea beside him in the waiting room, Bruce knew two things. 

 

One he needed to look at baby clothes.

 

Two he needed to bang his Alpha in the first suitable place possible.

 

“Stop it”

 

Bruce glanced up from the floor to Alfred’s smirk. 

 

“You’ll get me going...thinking like that” he whispered so deeply that Bruce felt it rumble through his bones. 

 

Like what? In the kitchen on the Island...on the sofa, in the shower? Bruce thought hard about the mental pictures projecting them to the Alpha.

 

Alfred’s eyes widened.

 

“The car?” Bruce coughed innocently making the Alpha choke on his tea and Bruce laughed.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You have a launch to attend tomorrow” Alfred muttered into Bruce’s neck as they lay stretched out on the sofa half naked in the late afternoon sun after a rushed yet a passionate flurry of sex. 

“Do we have too?” Bruce grumbled nuzzling his face deeper into the Alpha’s open shirt. 

 

“Unless you want to phone to miss your own executive's book launch, I’m afraid we do...you are paying for the event” Alfred chuckled.

 

Bruce groaned and huffed a hot breath over Alfred's bare chest.

 

“Fine...but do we have to stay the full four hours?”

 

Alfred leant down to kiss his forehead. “No, of course not, we can make excuses after two...I’m sure Diana will be pleased to see you, she was rather interested in your ideas for the League” 

 

Bruce blinked and cursed. “What do we tell her?”

 

“The truth, she’s an Alpha, Bruce she’ll sense your pregnancy given enough time...she’s not a threat to you or them…but do maintain your distance” 

 

Bruce looked up to Alfred’s face and frowned. “Why? You just said…”

 

“Scent...I’m open to exceptions Bruce, but I’m still your Alpha, I won't be happy to smell her all over you when you get into bed, we are rather, protective of our Omegas when they’re carrying and I don’t fancy anyone in that room thinking they have right to be close to you” 

  
  


The tone of Alfred’s voice actually worried him but he nodded in agreement. 

 

Diana probably knew the rules, things should be okay. 

  
  


Suddenly Bruce started to feel that collar slowly making its way back around his neck. Alfred would never admit to tying him down, but being told to keep his distance from people he worked with seemed to be a rather difficult task. He’d already been told that he had three weeks left before they were to head for Canada. No more fighting, Alfred threatened to locked down the Batcave if he caught Bruce trying to sneak out any time after the end of the month.

 

That was in ten days. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t feel so cooped up, because the Doctor’s had been adamant that he be as careful as possible with this being his first pregnancy. A healthy diet, plenty of fresh air and regular check-ups. 

 

No alcohol, No coffee, No fighting, No training. 

 

He’d even been given the name of a brand of herbal tea which contained pregnancy vitamins that would support him and the pups. He’d need to drink 3 cups a day, one for each pup that would slowly be draining his energy levels.

 

But Bruce knew just as well as Alfred, the odds all three pups survived would be a miracle when he had such a sensitive womb. He wasn’t filling out, the blood flow seemed a little too low for the doctor’s comfort and he warned the pair that if it wasn’t rectified fast enough he could miscarry. 

 

These thoughts kept him awake all night. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

When Alfred noticed the darkening rings under Bruce’s eyes the next morning an ice cold sliver of panic shot through his heart.

 

Sleep was crucial for Bruce right now. He needed to remain on top of his game to handle carrying so many pups for the first time. 

But when he tried to coax the reason for why the Omega had failed to grab more than an hour of rest he was meant with snappy and restless retorts of ‘it’s stupid’ ‘It doesn’t matter’. 

 

“Of course it bloody matters” he eventually spat back when Bruce shied from his grip as he dressed for the launch. “Bruce, you’ve just found out you're carrying triplets for the first time in your life, in a fairly new bond that we still need to finish working on...your in a fragile place right now and you need all the rest you can get, if you don’t tell me what kept you awake I can’t prevent it from doing so”

 

Bruce glared at his Alpha from across the room. 

 

“I told you, it’s nothing, I brought it on myself” 

 

It took Alfred a second to process the words correctly without having to ask more questions. 

 

“You're thinking about this too hard…” he sighed earning him another glare as Bruce turned away again. 

 

“Bruce, you can’t expect yourself to go through this smoothly, first-time pregnancies are always frightful to go through for any pair, your mother was terrified when she was carrying you...I hate to say it but I’m glad she only had you, it made it so much easier for her to cope with her being so small”

 

Bruce smiled sadly to himself at that, his mother had been a lovely women, gentle, caring, supportive. Typical Omega. 

“You're inexperienced with a lot of this I understand that, I’m not much better off after all these years, but the whole process is a learning curve, just like most of life…” Alfred offered gently as came up behind the younger male and felt him lean back into his hold.

 

“Don’t sit on questions, don’t worry yourself sick with ‘What Ifs’ and don’t put anything but yourself first, whether this goes through or not, we’ll have each other…” 

 

“I love you Alfred” Bruce choked as he fought back tears. Bloody hormones. 

 

Alfred just chuckled and leant down to kiss the Omegas neck. “And I love you, Master Bruce” 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Bruce promised himself the moment he walked into that building without his Alpha that he’d never help organize these events without Alfred. 

 

The place reeked of Alphas. 

The large ballroom was flooded with couples, young single and handsome bachelors, down to widows and journalists. 

 

Bruce had made the event ‘family friendly’ which meant a lot of the people who worked for him had brought their younger ones. 

 

He’d barely made it to the main table to collect his copy of Brandon's book when he was spotted by the man's two teenage alpha sons. Before he’d fallen pregnant, Bruce used to love these brothers. They reminded him of Jason and Dick. But now he was carrying he realised the hugs and playful jostling would have to stop because they were both at an age where their pheromones would be heavily rubbing off and Alfred’s words clucked at the back of his mind. 

 

He was hugged before he knew it. Found himself fondly ruffling Matthews hair before he could stop himself. Letting Calvin pull him by the hand to see his dad. 

 

Thankfully, Brandon calmed his mini fanboys down as they approached obviously seeing how tired Bruce looked, his eyes glittered with wonder but he didn’t ask. 

 

For over forty minutes Bruce was trapped in a rather boring conversation about stocks and shares, glad for the open window they stood by. 

 

When another member of his board strode over and joined the conversation Bruce began to wonder what it would take to get out of this to sit down, his legs were already starting to ache. He envied the fact that Alfred had somehow wormed his way out of coming and had left him to the launch promising to return in two hours.

It was only when Diana appeared from seemingly nowhere carrying a pint of ice cold water with lime that he found an excuse to escape, or at least she took him away.  

 

She handed Bruce the pint glass once they were out of earshot. “You looked like you needed this” she smiled as he took the glass and gulped a mouthful back. 

 

“Thank you” Bruce sighed as she leads them to a table at the far end of the room away from most of the crowd. 

 

“Brandon get’s a bit full on doesn’t he…” she smiled again as a waiter came across placing down her champagne. 

 

“You can say that again” Bruce gruffed wrapping an arm around himself subconsciously as he watched a few of the couples walk about the room.

 

Diana eyed him slowly and Bruce suddenly felt he was being judged. 

 

“Something wrong?” he asked slightly nervously realising they were both rather close even with the table between them.

 

“I can smell Alfred on you…”

 

Bruce shrugged. “I live with him remember” 

 

“No...Bruce...I smell him on you, far more than just that, did you come off the suppressants?”

 

Bruce blinked in shock. How? How did she even know he was on them. 

 

She laughed quietly at his surprise. 

 

“You might be muscular Bruce but your sporting too many curves to be an Alpha…also, I don’t need to see Alfred fussing around you for long to see an Alpha caring for an Omega” 

 

Bruce gulped, fidgeting in his seat a little shy. 

 

“We...bonded”

 

Diana’s eyes light up a little at that. “When?”

 

“Just over a fortnight ago...I-I forgot about my pills, went into heat...I let him claim me” Bruce admitted feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

Diana smirked and glanced about the crowd as she sipped her drink. “You're tired, I can tell, but your glowing in other ways...you're carrying?” she asked gently reaching for his hand on the table as a journalist walked past and saw the Omega tense up. 

 

Bruce nodded unable to take the smile off his face. 

 

“Triplets”

 

He snorted his own laugher back when her mouth fell open in surprise before breaking into a bright white smile. 

 

“Bruce, oh my god...you're having pups with Alfred” she grinned her eyes now locked on the arm his had around his stomach. “Congratulations” 

 

They sat quietly for a little longer letting Brandon continue his rounds before many members and friends of the man descended on Bruce many wanting to know about the rebuild of the enterprises. 

Diana stood by him for most of the night thankfully, making sure to keep his glass full and steering him away from the worst people in the room. 

 

But just as he came out of the toilets near the end of the two hours he was approached by one of them Diana had been trying to keep him away from. 

  
  


Lord Haydon Canes was a businessman. Wealthy, handsome and very full of himself. So much so, he made Bruce look like a saint. 

 

But he was also unmated. His last bond dissolved. 

 

Just idea of Alfred leaving him like that made his bond mark ache and he reached up to rub at his neck. 

 

The man practically crowded him as he stepped out of the door. Leaving little space between Bruce, the man himself and the wall. 

 

This close, Canes could smell him. The sweet tint under the heavy dose of Alfred’s strongest aftershave he’d soaked himself in before he got out of the car. Unable to take the reducers for fear they might harm the pups. 

 

“Mr Wayne, It’s been a while” he held out a large fat fingered hand making Bruce grit his teeth as he shook it. 

 

This close to such man was suddenly making him feel dirty. The man’s overpowering scent burnt into his nose, a heated sweating smell of alcohol and wood spice. 

 

As Canes started on about hearing about the tragic loss at the enterprise offering his clearly not so grieving condolences, he tried to focus on something more comforting that the Alpha in front of him as he looked about for Diana. 

 

Her back was turned caught in a conversation with the head of press from Smallville. Oh great. 

  
  


Trying to keep his input short he prayed Alfred phoned. Hoped his mate would feel his distress even these few miles apart and would call to get him away from this man. 

 

He was all but losing hope when his back pocket buzzed violently making him jump knocking his arm into the older businessman causing Canes to grab him to stop him falling over as he fumbled for his phone, he stumbled an apology as he read the text message. 

 

“Goodness, is everything okay, you seem on edge?” Canes asked a hint of concern and some form of pleasure in his eyes at the contact. 

 

Bruce merely nodded before freezing when the finger’s wrapped around his forearm traced to his wrist. 

 

Shit. He snapped his head to find Canes giving him a sickly sweet smile. 

 

“My, my, colour me surprised Mr Wayne, I never realised a powerful man such as yourself would be that of an Omega?” 

 

The way he growled the words so low towards Bruce made the Omega feel two things. Regret and pure unadulterated fear. Why, because men like Cane couldn’t keep there mouth shut with such juicy information.

 

His name had also been in the papers when the police bust one of the larger Omega slaves rings in Gotham. An investor. 

 

Knowing his mate awaited him in the foyer he shimmied past the man and made his excuses.

 

“I am afraid I must go Mr Cane, I’m a busy man as you can understand with all this rebuilding” he hissed pulling his hand away from the man’s grasp. 

 

Before he had to say much else, Diana appeared holding her coat and pulling on his elbow insisting they needed to leave, she’d already made their goodbye to Brandon as Bruce all but rushed as casually as possible for the double doors.

When they finally stepped free of the elevator into the cooler foyer Bruce allowed himself to gag. 

 

“Remind me never to let Canes into any of these events again” he panted gulping down the cool fresh air desperate to smell something other than the frightfully powerful Alpha. 

 

Diana placed a soothing hand on his back. “Sorry, I should have noticed he’d slipped away from the buffet table”

 

“Bruce?”

 

The pair looked up to see Alfred walking towards them concern written all over his face and stemming from his posture as she strode over phone clutched in one hand the other fisted so tightly his knuckles had turned white making Diana stepped back from Bruce of courtesy for the owning Alpha.

 

“I’m fine Alfred, just got cornered by that foul bastard Canes” he huffed sighing quietly as his mate's pheromones filtered through the haze of the room. 

 

Alfred glanced between Diana and his mate before shaking his head. Teeth grit firmly as the women made her excused to leave. Bruce watched her walk away wonderingly before he noticed the dark look on Alfred’s face and the fire in his eyes.

 

Shit. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The burning dominance that bled from Alfred as they walked out into the cold night air and towards the car sent the blood rushing to Bruce’s cock. He’d felt trapped up there, for once genuinely frightened by some of the men in the room and right now being pinned by his lover into the back seat of that sports car with his knot inside him was a much better night to his mind. 

 

But something boiled beneath Alfred's skin, a furious anger that worried Bruce as it fed through their bond. Trickled into his core causing pain. 

 

Alfred was genuinely mad. 

 

Furious even. 

 

A wall of rage so strong that Bruce actually stopped by the car with his head down unable to look into his mate’s chocolate brown eyes. 

 

Alfred hadn’t come for one reason. Trust. 

He’d trusted Bruce to handle himself while he went to finish other business. This had been a simple book launch, not a brothel.

 

And Bruce had broken that trust by letting himself be crowded, touched, smothered in other male's pheromones and not even stopped Diana’s scent from seeping into his skin. 

 

Bruce had been caked in mud, blood, snow, grit, spit, alien gunk and god knows what else but he’d never felt as disgusting as he did right now. 

 

When Alfred reached for the car door handle he genuinely flinched back, making the Alpha suddenly look guilty.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Why Bruce felt the need to apologise he wasn’t sure. But he’d upset his Alpha, he needed to fix that. 

 

“Just get in the car” Alfred sighed heavily before driving them home. 

  
  
  
  


Alfred’s touch wasn’t rough nor violent when they got in. Bruce had expected another dressing down but he was merely pushed carefully towards the bedroom and told to wait.

 

The Omega did as he was told, sighing softly as he stood staring at the floor unable to lift his head up for fear of further upsetting his mate.

 

That little voice in his head had come back. After years of ignoring his submissive traits, tonight Bruce drowned himself in them, part of him knowing that his submission would calm the Alpha’s anger. It seemed silly really. Such a broad built and muscular man, the man behind Batman himself, terrified to upset his Butler any further. 

 

The memory of knowing Cane had four dissolved marriages under his belt stung Bruce it such a way that he could feel unshed tears burning in his eyes. 

 

The idea of Alfred leaving him now...

 

He was brought back from his darkening thoughts by Alfred’s hands pushing off the jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Bruce gave in allowing the older male to strip him carefully out of each layer until he stood naked by the foot of his bed, eyes still downcast on the floor.

 

When Alfred lifted his chin up he kept his gaze away from his face, unable to hide the shame he could feel. 

 

It’s not like he’d cheated. But just knowing he’d broken the rules Alfred had asked of him this early on in their bond made him feel unworthy of the care his mate had given him all these years. 

 

He felt Alfred’s hands on his hips, turning him, guiding him into the bathroom to find the bath full and climbed into the warm water as he was told.

 

Slowly, each knot of tension and anger dissolved as Alfred washed him down, the Alpha’s movements became slower, more purposeful as he ran the cloth over Bruce’s skin washing away the other pheromones. 

 

“I’m not mad you”

 

The words were said so quietly that it took Bruce a moment to realise Alfred had spoken. 

 

The Alpha sat on the edge of the bath, a hand lazily washing away the suds on the Omega’s chest. With a bit of courage, Bruce looked up into his mate’s eyes to find them sincere. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left you...this was your first gathering since you went into heat, I should have been there to guard you, knowing the number of journalists” Alfred sighed.

 

Bruce lent into the hand that came up to cup his face and whined pitifully like puppy who’d done wrong. 

 

“I knew it wouldn’t have been easy with so many there..but...I-I think I just expected too much of you” 

 

“I-” Bruce started to reply only for the voice in his head to tell him to be quiet. Alfred hadn’t asked for him to speak.

 

Seeing the man shut himself down, Alfred was left blinking back tears. 

 

“They couldn’t tell…” he admitted making Bruce frown in confusion. 

 

“I’m assuming Diana had guessed for the second she got close enough?” Bruce merely nodded, nuzzling the hand that stroked his cheek. 

 

“The other...Alpha’s couldn’t smell me, my scent isn’t strong enough on you to have been noticeable under that aftershave and in a room full of... wolves” he growled. 

 

Bruce looked sadden by this. 

 

“You see...it’s an old method but many Alpha’s in this country still prefer to mark their territory in a much more primal sense, it always seemed too much like a way to humiliate you for me to even remotely consider the idea” He huffed.

 

Bruce just continued to frown and nuzzled the hand against his cheek as if to urge Alfred to continue.

 

“Back when the original mating laws were declared, an Alpha was supposed to mark his territory is three ways once he’d mated...Mark, Scent and Bond, I have only committed two of those factors, we no longer live in a world where I believed it necessary to need to scent you in such a way”

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Bruce eventually whispered confused.

 

“Apart from sweat, Bruce, what other part of me holds the strongest scent of my pheromones, surely you know this?” Alfred asked worriedly that Bruce was so uneducated.

 

As he went to open his mouth to speak he realised just what Alfred was on about as all the piece snapped in place.

 

“Urine”

 

“Exactly...remember the brothel you took out? It smelt awful didn't it? That’s because the Omega's were being scented on purpose to declare ownership, some of them had probably had more than five Alpha’s on them by the time you bust the place”

 

“Is it still law?” he asked quietly wondering if he should have looked into this.

 

“No...thank gods, it’s no longer law but it seems to be safety barrier, mated and carrying Omega’s would usually prefer to be scented as such to ward off possible offending Alphas” 

 

“Do you want to?” Bruce wasn't such why he’d asked such a question and immediately looked away when Alfred gave him a questioning look.

 

“No, I’d prefer to refrain from such a thing unless absolutely necessary...it’s too much like punishment for my liking” Alfred growled standing to reach for a towel.

 

“Even if I wanted you to?”

 

Alfred froze with his fussing and glanced over his shoulder as if unsure he’d heard correctly.

 

“I’d need to be very sure of your reason for me to do so Master Bruce…” 

  
  


The conversation died there as he helped Bruce from the bath. As they made back into the bedroom Bruce threw the towel aside watching as Alfred dragged his heated gaze up his body.

 

“You really are quite the vision, my love…” 

 

The Omega felt his cheeks heat up but forced himself to his plans. “I don't smell like you enough” 

 

“You just bathed, most of the scents have been washed off…” Alfred offered gently still unable to take his eyes from the Omega’s rounding abdomen.

 

Bruce smirk as a wave of Alfred’s scent washed over him. “You want me?” it was hardly a question more of a knowing statement from the way his Alpha was admiring him. 

 

“I always want you” 

 

The dark and lustful tone to Alfred’s voice sent shivers down Bruce’s spine, making his entrance twitch and wet. 

 

“Then why don't you take me?”

 

Bruce wanted to know why Alfred jumped such changes in mood. One minute he was dominate in the relationship the next he shied away. It was as if he was trying to prevent himself asserting complete control over the Omega.

 

And Bruce had, had enough, he wanted his Alpha to show his want, his need, his dominance. He wanted Alfred to remind him every night who he belongs too.

 

“You haven’t given me permission Master Bruce”

 

The name was back and Bruce snarled turning away. He was inferior to Alfred, why did the blasted man still treat him like he was in charge.

 

“I’m your Omega Alfred, you have right to take and claim what’s yours when you want it, to mark me and scent me however you want and treat me however you want, my opinion is second”

 

The reaction from his Butler was frightening.  

 

He’d leapt across the few feet in a blur of motion, barrelling Bruce into the bed bodily making him cry out in surprise, his arms wrenched up and pinned in a painfully tight grasp and another hand at his throat thumbnail digging worryingly into his jugular as he held fast. 

Bruce froze in fear beneath the male as Alfred growled threateningly into his face. A deep rumble rising from his chest, teeth bared and eyes furious. 

 

“QUIT CONDEMNING YOURSELF!” 

 

The roar of his words echoed through the house.

 

“You are not a second classes citizen for being a carrier, you are not worthless, your opinion matters just as much as my own and you have EVERY right to give and deny permission for any action I intend on you is that clear?!” 

 

Bruce nodded swiftly.

 

“I said is that clear?!” Alfred snapped louder.

 

“Yes, sir” Bruce croaked out voice wavering in fear, limbs starting to shake, heart thumping wildly in his chest. 

 

The vision of Alfred pouncing on him in his rut swept through his mind the way he’d lost complete control and just now how he realised to what extent Alfred could snap. 

 

He wasn’t weak. He knew that. But Bruce just felt so small beneath his mate. Alfred just smothered in him in so many ways that it made him dizzy to think. 

 

Bruce yelped loudly as he felt teeth in his shoulder, nothing too harsh but enough to make his bond mark sting with intent. His arms were freed but the grip transferred to his hips almost bruisingly and it was as he bucked up into Alfred he found the Alpha’s hard cock pressing deep into his thigh. 

 

“God, yes”

 

He couldn’t help whimpering out as his mate fumbled with his belt, biting his way down his chest, leaving soft red marks as he went, shoving his trousers down to his knees and tossing aside his waistcoat and shirt only to lean back down to mouth hot wet kisses over his slight bump.

 

The pups. 

 

Bruce whimpered and gasped knotting his fingers in Alfred salt and pepper hair as he engulfed Bruce’s small cock in his hot mouth. 

 

“Oh god, Alfred!”

 

Bruce flailed for purchase in the pillows as Alfred worked two long fingers inside him, curling them just so to find his sweet spot.

 

As a third joined in Bruce felt himself coming undone in a rush, spilling into Alfred’s mouth with a cry of his name as slick gushed over his hand. 

 

He whimpered at the loss as Alfred pulled his hand free, sliding back up his body to capture him in a bruising kiss. 

 

The Alpha’s cock sliding in with very little resistance. Even as wet as he was, Bruce felt the stretch, the delicious way Alfred filled him in every way, the fact he was already a sweating and debauched sight of pure sex just made own cock fill back up. 

 

“I do want I do because I love you” Alfred panted hotly against his ear as Bruce wrapped his arm around his Alpha’s shoulders holding him as he began to fuck him with earnest. 

  
  


Those had never been truer words. 


	5. So Falls the House Of Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plans for League are coming along, but Bruce is feeling a little lost. He can't get off Alfred's lap and he's aching for something he can't put his finger on. Just leave it to Alfred to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently the last chapter. I did plan to write about the pups being born etc but it depends on who wanted that side is, not a lot are into the Mpreg and I've got two more WIPs coming.
> 
> If you do wish for the rest of the story I'll start the second fic through it, leave a comment and let me know. Thanks for reading.

As it came to the end of Bruce’s fourth week, he began to feel that collar again. 

 

The Bat cave was now officially closed down and he was left to discuss the Justice league plans with Diana over the phone and read the documents she sent having taken the lead on the project. 

 

Alfred had been serious on his threats about trying to leave the house at night. The one time Bruce had tried Alfred had hidden all the house keys and changed the locks. 

 

It ended it rather a heated argument, mostly on Bruce’s end as Alfred locked himself back in the cave to continue fixing the car leaving Bruce to his own devices for a few days to cool off. 

 

He couldn’t blame Alfred for his actions, plenty of criminals in Gotham would attempt to kill him just at the sight never mind if they found he was carrying pups. 

 

The fact that he’d put on over half a stone in weight also meant that the suit would be tight over the slowly growing bump and he wasn't happy about putting pressure on his already sensitive womb. 

 

At first, Bruce hated every herbal drink, tablet and medication the Doctor’s forced on him but as he found his energy dropping and his cravings growing he learnt to accept his lifestyle had to change for the better if his pups were to be born healthy. 

 

He spent most afternoons sat in the office above the cave working on the computer while watching Alfred below him in the cave working on the car.

He’d spend hours just staring out of the windows at his Alpha puttering about as he worked on building a whole new Batmobile from the scraps of the old one, the body of a decommissioned tank and a lot of spare plane parts he’d bought from a friend off at one of his old Air Force bases. 

 

At first, Bruce had no idea how Alfred was going to build such a car after they merely modified the old one out of two rally cars and parts from an SUV. 

 

But as the days went by and Alfred’s night working grew longer, the more paint he brought and drill bits he went through it was slowly coming along. 

 

Alfred had mentioned it would be another two months before he was finished at all but Bruce couldn’t help but admire just how quickly the Alpha was trying to get it up and working. To his annoyance, Mr Stark had been round. 

 

He’d not seen him seeing as Alfred had let him in through the Batcave but when he spotted the blueprints with Iron Man's name all over it on the kitchen table, he’d spent a whole day giving his Alpha the silent treatment. 

 

“Surely Alfred will let you out for dinner, come on you need to meet Barry and Victor…we can’t have these things without you, even if we don’t plan to start the group until your pregnancy is over” Diana sighed over the phone.

 

Bruce sat back in the chair and huffed. “He was serious Di, he doesn't trust me not to get into trouble at night anymore”

 

“I’m sure he understands I’d kick your arse myself if you snuck off” She laughed

 

Bruce chuckled and turned to look at the Alpha who was currently sat at the drawing table. 

 

“He might let me out if he comes with us…”

 

“That’s fine, I just need to book a table and make sure we get security checked out, anyway Alfred’s input on some of the things we've being talking about would be helpful, even Victor is a bit lost to some of the mechanics were going to have to work on for the satellites” 

 

“How are you holding up anyway? They started eating there share yet?” Her tone was playful.

 

“Started? I’ve put half a stone on in a week! All I can think about is food and sex…”

 

“So nothing's changed then?” She laughs loudly, the sound of a door shutting behind her. 

 

“Ha, Ha, I’m serious I ate half a chocolate cake on Monday night and 2 tins of rice pudding last night!” Bruce groaned. 

 

“Wow, hungry pups…”

 

“They just made me eat my way through 2 Big Macs and fries Diana, I’m going to be huge!” Bruce sighed looking at the empty boxes beside him on the desk. Thankfully Alfred never turned him down when he went to him about cravings. 

 

“Bloody hell, that is disgusting...wait you hate food like that?!” She gasped

 

“That’s what I’m saying, part of me can't help but scream at the calories and fat but the pups are loving it, they got me addicted to eating mango chutney in edam cheese sandwiches and Alfred won't kiss me if I eat any more garlic prawns with hot sauce” He half shouted rubbing his bump lovingly. The little buggers. 

 

“Just seven and half months to go…” Diana teased earning a curse from the other end of the phone. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

When he approached Alfred about the dinner he was more than happy to allow Bruce to go alone but Bruce insisted Alfred join him because it was one of his favourite restaurants and they hadn't been out in a long time. 

 

They almost didn't make it out of the front door when Alfred eventually entered the living room in his tuxedo and it took Bruce a lot of willpower to stop himself ripping the clothes off his Alpha after he had to redo his hair from a through snogging on the sofa. 

 

Barry was of course excited and terrified at the prospects of joining the league. The 22-year-old was the youngest to be offered a place and he was also the least experienced in all-out fights. 

 

He’d pulled pranks, saved people from crashes, bank robberies and was currently still working on his mother’s murder, but fighting off alien threats was entirely new ground for him. 

 

Bruce, of course, made the suggestion to Alfred that they should adopt him only for Alfred to point out Barry was no longer an orphan and he could make his own decisions, yes he needed some serious combat training but never the less they had three kids on the way as it were. 

 

Barry was a typical young omega, wiry, athletic and boyish. He could have passed for a teenager if you didn't here him talking about his job in forensics. He was unmated and his social skills lacked enough that he didn’t know many Alpha’s apart from his father but he wasn’t interested in mating just yet. 

 

The conversation only held about twenty percent of the topics they needed to discuss, most of the time they wanted to know about Bruce, his business, the pups and Victor spent ages talking mechanics with Alfred. 

 

“You thought up any names yet?” Barry asked as they paused between the mains and dessert.

 

Bruce pursed his lips. “I had one in mind but we don't know the sexes yet” 

 

“Damian was on the cards for a boy…” Alfred added. “But so was Christopher…”

 

“Hmm, I did think we should have Stephine for a girl but someone at my meeting yesterday suggested Amber and now I’m taken with it” Bruce sighed dramatically making the table chuckle. 

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, plenty of time for names and name changing…” Alfred smirked pushing to his feet. “Be back in a minute”

 

Diana seemed to catch on to something as Alfred made his way vaguely towards the bathrooms but from the way she smirked it suggested that wasn’t his intent. 

 

Dessert arrived and Alfred returned. Bruce for a moment thought Alfred was going to say something when he stopped beside him but sat down and merely winked at Diana. 

 

“God damn, you're piling it away Bruce” Victor commented as he watched Bruce finish his own dessert as well as half of Alfred's that he’d given up eating. 

 

“His fault” Bruce smirked pointing at Alfred who just laughed. 

 

“You should have warned me…” he half-joked the message from the day he went into heat still there. 

 

“I should have warned myself” Bruce muttered licking cream off his fingers. He watched as fire flared up in Alfred’s eyes at such a slight action and smirked. Alfred was easily aroused these days. 

 

Alone in the second dining hall away from prying ears and eyes, it was as if there were truly alone, Barry conversing with Victor and Diana kept her eyes on Bruce as he went shy at something Alfred had whispered, Bruce seemed lost in watching Alfred's fingers tracing patterns on the inside of his wrist. 

 

She turned to look at the window outside at the scent of rain. It was dry yet dark outside, it took her a moment to realise the electricity and rain she could smell in the air was coming from the man across the table not from outside. 

 

Bruce fell short of what he was saying about Aquaman as his eyes caught onto Alfred removing his bow tie and glanced to his watch. The Alpha was currently telling Barry about the time his platoon got ambushed and it took twelve men to get him down to knock him out all while keeping Bruce in his eye line knowing very well he was teasing. 

 

Bruce shuffled in his chair as he felt himself grow wet. “As I was saying...erm…-”

 

Two top buttons and Bruce was terrified he was about to soak his expensive suit trousers. 

 

“You sure you can find him?” Diana asked to save him sounding lost. 

 

“He was, erm, last seen at break point in the Arctic...b-but I won't be going up there for some time” He stuttered looking away from Alfred and staring down at his empty teacup. 

 

Diana nodded, she’d find a way, there were in no rush just yet for these plans, her elders had spoken about a dark cloud in the future but when she asked her mother for a timeline she had just laughed and said the future was yet to come and she’d see it. 

 

Bruce’s pups. They had at least until Bruce’s pups were born, the future. 

 

“Well, I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this dinner a little short, Bruce has a meeting tomorrow and we’ll need to make sure the plane is ready” Alfred announcing pushing to his feet and Diana smirked. 

 

Bruce frowned, he had a meeting? 

 

Something in Alfred’s eyes told him they needed to leave and his body willingly obeyed, saying goodnight to their friends they made for the main doors. 

 

“I have a meeting? I don’t remember one…” he asked as they made for the car. 

 

“That’s because they only book to see you an hour before we left, I hadn’t had the time to tell you” Alfred lied smirking and pulling the Mercedes keys from his pocket.

 

Pausing by the car Alfred began to shrug out of his jacket and Bruce was hit with a hot wave of his scent sending his knees weak, he rocked on his feet into his body nuzzling into his Alpha’s neck forgetting they were in a carpark. 

 

He felt Alfred’s lips against his cheek, his arms wrapping around his waist and Bruce groaned at the heat pooling in his groin.

 

“Why am I so fucking horny for you all the time” Bruce growled pressing his hips closer eager for friction and earning a low chuckle from his Alpha.

 

“The bond isn’t quite finished...you crave it, it’s part of your nesting instinct to have a completed bond” Alfred explained holding him closer.

 

“It’s been over a month, Alfred…”

 

“I know you feel me, I know it’s settled but you don’t catch it unless I’m close enough do you?” He smiled earning a whine.

 

“Don’t worry love...we barely have day left and it will be, it will be done, you’ll be mine and your nesting will truly start” 

 

“Making a mess of our bedroom isn’t enough?” Bruce complained standing back to steal a kiss.

 

“I’m afraid not” Alfred chuckled again reaching down to unlock the car door and they stepped out of the way as it lifted. 

 

Suddenly Bruce couldn’t wait till they got home, he wanted his Alpha in every way and followed Alfred around the other side of the car, slipping his hand down to the catch between the older legs under the seat and pushing it back.

 

“Bruce what are you-” Alfred started only to be cut off as Bruce climbed into his lap pressing the button for the doors to close. The car wasn’t very large for this but it was enough.

 

Bruce crashed his lips against Alfred’s, drowning the Alpha’s confusion through their bond with his own arousal. 

 

Alfred’s shirt was open and Bruce’s was already on the passenger seat before the Alpha managed to pull away with what will he had left, grasping the Omega’s hips tightly. “Lord Bruce, get some self-control were in public...you deserve better than being fucked in a car”

 

Bruce whined grinding himself against Alfred obvious erection and reached down to pull open his belt.

 

“That I might, but you love fulfilling my fantasies Alfred just like you enjoy filling my arse” He breathed hard into the Alpha’s ear making Alfred groan out when his cock was freed. 

 

Alfred reached behind Bruce palming at the wet spot in the Omega's trousers. “You're soaked...god you really can’t keep off me can you?” He smirked earning a whimper as Bruce pressed back against his hand. 

 

“They're too tight…” Bruce muttered and Alfred ran his fingers over the waistband to dine Bruce hadn’t done up the button. 

 

With a huff through his nose Alfred grasped the material in both hands and in one fluid motion split the thin linen and silk blend trousers. 

 

“That was hot….but they were expensive” Bruce complained only to groan when Alfred palmed his cock. 

 

“It's not like you can’t afford more…” Alfred smirked capturing Bruce’s lips again, all tongues and teeth as Bruce shoved the material from his hips with his boxers awkwardly and pressed himself hard against Alfred’s chest 

 

He’d never been more thankful for blacked out windows. 

 

The windows had steamed up even before Bruce had managed to detach himself from his Alpha’s lips to try and turn around, it was cramped and not the best place to mate but right now neither of them cared as Bruce settled back in Alfred’s lap moaning as the Alpha shoved his cock into his slicked hole. 

 

“Alfred!”

 

It took a moment to get the position right but the second they found that one perfect angle Bruce was reduced to whimpering mess leant against the steering wheel he grasped while Alfred thrust up into him. 

 

Car sex was never pretty, but Bruce wasn’t in his Mercedes right now, he was lost to the pleasure, fading away into a white haze as he felt himself sinking into the link between him and Alfred, he could feel the Alpha pushing, could feel himself opening the door. 

 

Screaming out his orgasm as his mind was overcome with twice the pleasure, heard Alfred’s heartbeat literally syncing with his own as the Alpha leant forward, his large hands covering the swell of his pups and his lips tracing hot kisses down Bruce’s back as he spilt himself with a grunt inside of Bruce and wrapped the Omega's mind in a warm and safe blanket of his love and affection, his pride, honor and devotion as he pulled the younger to settle back against him. 

 

“I love you” 

 

Bruce returned the endearment with a whimper and tired brush of his lips. 

 

They were so close to being complete.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“I thought you said we were taking the plane?” Bruce shouted when they got to the roof the next evening after dinner at one of Bruce’s favourite restaurants.

 

He was starting to feel spoilt. He’d spent all day being waited on, curled up naked in his nest of duvets, blankets and pillows that now made up their bed, watching rom-coms and letting Alfred feed every one of his cravings, massage his back and make love to him in the shower when he finally rose to dress for dinner.

 

There hadn’t been a meeting, Alfred had admitted it that morning it had been an excuse, but they did have an appointment later that night. Not that the Alpha was giving anything away.

 

It was almost nine o'clock now and Gotham City was slowly being blanketed by a dark sky, the sun barely a golden and red hue on the horizon. 

 

“We don’t need it, we won’t be going that far” Alfred chuckled over the sound the helicopter blades and nudged the Omega towards the door. 

 

They climbed in and without a word to the pilot they set off over the city beneath watching as the lights took over, the traffic faded and the low sun finally gave away to the starry night sky. 

 

Bruce found himself smiling as they flew, holding Alfred’s hand tighter as the view began to calm the storm that he considered his heart. Leaving the sea of his soul feeling tranquil and serene with a slight bubbling nervousness underneath at where they were going. 

 

He looked to Alfred in confusion when they began to approach the top of the Hudson Tower.

 

Looking at his watch he found they must have been in the air over forty minutes and when he looked back out the window he spotted a very large group of people on the rooftop, in fact, it was practically a rooftop party. 

 

“Did I forget somebody’s birthday?” He asked leaning to Alfred who just laughed. The Alpha had planned this for weeks, gathering every member of the Wayne cooperation, the last of Thomas’s family and Bruce’s new league friends to the tower for the occasion. 

 

They landed to cheers and Bruce continued to look completely confused but smiled as Diana approached just as dressed up as everyone else. 

 

When the sight of a pastor caught his eye in the crowd they were walking towards, his heart leapt several stations and he knew why Alfred had said those words last night. 

  
  


_ “We barely have a day left”  _

  
  


The final notch in his collar was about to slip into place but he didn’t feel anything, he thought he'd feel trapped, feel doomed almost….but if anything he actually wanted this, he wanted to be owned. 

 

All they had to do was…

 

_ “...plenty of time for names and name changing” _

 

Bruce hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until he felt Alfred’s hand on his shoulder, on his bond mark and they flew open to watch the faces around them flicker through emotions as Alfred went down on one knee. 

 

Bruce was pretty sure to God he was about to wake up in his nest of a bed, hard as a rock, with Alfred making breakfast in the kitchen. 

 

But every breath of the cold air in his lungs confirmed that he was was truly standing on the roof of the tallest building in New Jersey with everyone he knew and his Alpha holding out a simple black box, opening it to reveal the most handsome and blackest onyx P he’d ever seen set in the heavy looking gold band. 

 

Pennyworth. 

 

His lips had moved but he never heard the words he said, as his hand already moving as Alfred slid the ring onto his smallest finger and the cheers around them grew louder. 

 

A statement.

 

It was the heat of Alfred's lips against his fingers and the burning love in his eyes that brought Bruce back to life, pulling the Alpha up by his collar to kiss him properly earning a few wolf whistles.

 

Bruce hadn’t even realised he’d been crying until Alfred swiped away a stray tear with his thumb, before stepping back to let Bruce been congratulated by his friends. 

 

Alfred had paid to have the registrar visit the party and Bruce was more than thankful he didn't have to go through a massive white wedding, he was also pleased to find Alfred hadn’t even planned such a drama, it was unnecessary and costly and they’d always found happiness in the smallest of things. 

 

A few choice words and a ring on his finger later that night, it clicked into place. An overwhelming rush of completion and safety, that buzzing in his mind, the static he’d ached to loose faded out and the bond fell into place.

 

_ “Miss me?” _

 

Bruce blinked. Alfred’s lips hadn’t moved, he was smirking at the surprise on the Omega’s face.

 

_ “I might have lied about the voice in your head thing”  _

 

The only thing that Bruce could muster then was an ‘ _ Oh my god’ _ and Alfred broke into laughter. 

 

This time when Alfred did actually speak, Bruce was back in tears, clinging to the man he’d known all his life, the man who’s not only raised him but loved him all his life. 

 

“Welcome home, my boy”

 

Wayne Manor had never felt like home since his parents had died. 

 

The lake house was just a place he slept. 

 

Home had been a distant memory to Bruce, but now, against the odds of everything they’d been through, Alfred had done it once again, Alfred had once again made everything alright. 

 

He had his family. 

 

And in Alfred...he had his home once more.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So falls the House of Wayne”  Diana purred as she approached the pair, half an hour later into the party.

 

Bruce pursed his lips finding words before Alfred had managed to wipe the sneer off his face at the memory of Bruce’s father. 

 

“Conquered, but not forgotten” He admitted. 

 

“I would have asked your mother if she’d had been here love” Alfred admitted sadly earning a loving look from Bruce.

 

“I know you would, not that she’d have disagreed, I have a feeling she’d been very pleased right now” Bruce smiled snuggling into his Alpha’s side. 

 

Diana smirked handing Alfred the untouched glass of champagne she was carrying. “True King’s can conquer anything, the rewards are well deserved” She glanced down to Bruce’s stomach in point about the pups. “Sometimes Bruce the grass is actually greener on the other side, but it can be hard to see from a height when you didn't make the climb yourself, congratulations” 

 

Both were left a little bemused at her words as she walked away. It wasn’t as if she was slurring Bruce’s family name, but making a point that Thomas hadn’t allowed his son to see the truth in full, allowed him to seek it himself and only through Alfred had he finally seen the world, finally found what he wanted himself. He’d not been given the option to understand his dynamic, just told. Pushed not guided, and he’d fought back wasting time.

 

Turning to look out over the city he realised he’d finally made the climb himself, whether it was in a helicopter or not. 

 

There was no collar. His father had just ingrained it in words.

 

He released that even as a child he’d never felt this free. 


End file.
